I'm Very Good Bad Boy
by marie-chan chan
Summary: kata orang wanita itu paling membingungkan, katanya tidak, artinya iya. tapi kalau menurut Hinata, pria itu yang aneh. apalagi pria jenis Uzumaki Naruto. di bilang tidak, malah Nekat. di bilang, iya, eh malah keterusan. Hinata hanya mau pria baik kayak papa Hiashi dan Neji-Nii. lembut, penyayang, rajin menabung dan rajin ibadah.
1. Chapter 1

**I am Very Good Bad Boy**

 **Naruto Hinata**

 **Proudly present**

 **By**

 **Marie-chan**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"TIDAK...,"

...

...

...

Kayu-kayu penyangga kediaman atau lebih tepat disebut istana Hyuuga bergetar. Burung-burung yang hinggap di dahan-dahan pun ikut berlarian mendengar teriakan yang menandakan tanda bahaya. Bahkan langit ikut menggelegar selaras dengan teriakan yang berkumandang.

Putri bungsu keluarga Hyuuga, tepatnya Hinata Hyuuga saat ini sedang meratapi nasib masa depannya yang sangat tragis. Dengan berbantalkan bantal lembut yang diimport langsung dari negri nan jauh di mata, sang Hime menangis tersedu-sedu.

Baru saja dia mendapatkan kabar yang menghancurkan dunianya. Kabar itu disampaikan oleh sahabat pinknya yang saat ini sibuk menenangkan sang putri bulan kita.

"Hinata. Jangan menangis seperti ini. Tou-San dan Nii-San mu bisa membunuhku kalau mereka tau aku membuatmu menangis,"

Tapi, sayangnya kata-kata penenang dari sahabatnya membuat Tangisan sang putri bulan semakin kencang. Untunglah suara tangisannya dapat teredam oleh bantal yang berisi bulu-bulu angsa yang mahal. Jika tidak, dipastikan saat ini Tou-San dan Nii-Sannya akan berlari menuju kamar sang putri sambil tidak lupa membawa Katana warisan Hyuuga. Jangan di Tanya untuk apa. Karena sebelum bertanya, sudah dipastikan orang tersebut sudah bergelimangan darah.

Prinsip keluarga Hyuuga yang paling absurd. Bertindak dulu baru bertanya.

Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya, walaupun tidak berhasil karena suara isakan masih terdengar jelas ," Sakura... katakan pada ku.. kalau yang kau katakana itu tidak benar... Ayo Sakura... katakan padaku...,"

Sakura hanya menghela nafas berat ," Hinata. Aku juga inginnya seperti itu. Tapi ini aku dengar langsung dari orangnya..,"

Hinata memicingkan matanya tidak percaya

"Oke bukan dari orangnya. Tapi dari Sasuke. Tapi kau tau kan Sasuke dan si brengsek itu adalah satu. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke pasti itu juga yang keluar dari mulut si brengsek itu,"

Hinata kembali membenamkan wajahnya untuk meratapi nasib hidupnya, sedang Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah seharian ini dia sibuk mengurusi urusan Hinata sampai-sampai dia membatalkan kencan nya dengan kekasih nya Sasuke. Dan Hinata, sudah lebih dari tiga jam dia harus menunggu Hinata untuk meredakan tangisannya. Hinata terus menangis tersedu-sedu sesaat setelah dia mengabari bahwa sahabat paling brengsek dari kekasih tersayangnya mengincar target baru untuk dijadikan permainan cintanya. Cinta? bahkan Sakura yakin, si pirang brengsek itu tidak mengerti cinta. nafsu dan sex itu pasti. Terbukti dari berapa puluh bahkan mungkin ratusan mahasiswi yang terjerat oleh permainan sex si cassanova termahsyur universitas Todai. Dan depresi sampai bunuh diri, saat mengetahui sang cassanova mendepak mereka dengan tidak terhormatnya. Yah, lagi lagi wanita dengan logika tololnya menjadi korban.

Sakura melirik jam di dinding kamar Hinata dan sedikit terkejut. Ini sudah jam 6 sore. Bukan, bukan durasi menangis Hinata yang membuatnya terkejut. Bersahabat lama dengan Hinata membuat dia tau, bahwa sahabat mungilnya ini adalah drama queen terhebat abad ini. apapun akan selalu di dramatisirnya. Yang menjadi masalah utamanya saat ini adalah keluarga Hinata. Satu jam lagi Tou-San dan Nii-San Hinata akan kembali dari kantornya. Melihat betapa gila nya kedua laki-laki kebanggan Hyuuga itu menjaga permata mereka, bisa dipastikan nasibnya akan sama dengan tersangka yang bersiap untuk dihukum mati jika mereka melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti orang depresi kehilangan arah. Otomatis dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia yang fana ini.

Glek. Memikirkan leher jenjangnya berpisah dengan kepalanya, membuat Sakura memutar otaknya untuk mencoba menghentikan tangisan Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata. Ini tidak buruk seperti yang kau sangka,"

Oke sepertinya pemilihan kata-kata itu salah. Yah memang benar Hinata menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi, Hinata yang satu ini paling tidak mau dihadapinya. Hinata yang memandangnya dengan mata melotot tajam. Bukan. Bukan takut. Tapi lebih ke geli. Sakura harus menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil sahabat bunnynya yang saat ini digembungkan karena kesal. Bibirnya sudah mengerucut malah menambah kesan multiple imut. Pantas saja si brengsek itu terpesona. Ya ampun. Gadis ini. untuk dia straight.

"Ini tidak buruk? Ini neraka Sakura. Kau tau kan si B******K itu," Hinata mengkamuflasekan perkataan kasarnya. Hinata paling benci mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Karena baginya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar sama dengan merusak pribadinya. Dan merusak pribadinya sama saja dengan merusak kecantikan alami yang diperolehnya secara turun-temurun. She is Hime and she knows it.

"lagipula Sakura, Dia tidak mungkin serius menyukaiku. Dia pasti hanya ingin tubuhku saja. dan kau tau kan Sakura. Tubuh dan hati ku hanya akan ku serahkan pada calon suamiku tercinta. Dan kau tau juga kan, bagaimana pria idamanku kelak,"

Hinata langsung duduk tegak dan mengapit kedua tangannya diatas dada. Senyum indahnya langsung terbit bersamaan dengan kepulan awan impian tepat dia atas kepalanya. Disana Hinata dengan seorang pria yang wajahnya di blur, dan bersama kedua anak-anaknya sedang berlari ditaman bunga yang sangat indah,

Sedang Sakura hanya memutar bolanya bosan melihat drama yang sedang dimainkan Hinata sekarang. Yah Hinata dan impiannya. Whatever.

"Dia pastinya adalah pria baik, lembut dan pengertian. matanya teduh seperti embun dipagi hari. Setiap hari dia akan mengucapkan kata cinta sambil mengecup keningku dengan lembut saat aku memakaikan dasinya untuk dia pergi bekerja. Dia juga akan menjagaku dari seluruh marabahaya yang ada didunia ini. baginya aku adalah satu-satunya yang terindah di dunia ini. setiap minggu aku dan dia berserta dua anak kami yang lucu serta anjing kami yang bernama Leonardo akan menghabiskan waktu senggang kami bersenda gurau sambil memakan masakan yang aku buatkan dengan penuh cinta,"

Hinata mendongengkan impian hidupnya. Bahkan entah kenapa saat Hinata menceritakannya, dari balik jendela cahaya matahari seakan masuk mengamini kisah semunya

Sakura yang terbiasa mendengar cerita semu Hinata hanya bisa menguap lebar. Dia bersyukur, saat remaja novel kesukaannya adalah Sherlock holmes. Bukan harlequin bodoh yang merusak system otaknya seperti sahabatnya ini.

Bagi Sakura yang menunjang emansipasi wanita masa kini, sosok Hinata yang menganggap ibu rumah tangga adalah pekerjaan paling mulia, memang sangat absurd untuk difahami. kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang inilah yang terkadang membuat ramai orang disekeliling mereka merasa bingung,kenapa mereka berdua bisa bersahabat sampai saat ini.

"Leonardo. Jantan? Bukannya kau ingin anjing betina. Patricia? Bagaimana dengan Patricia?"

Cahaya Hinata langsung meredup. Dia paling benci kalau ada yang sedang menganggu mimpinya. "Itu impianku. Yang penting kan aku punya anjing. Terserah dia itu jantan atau betina. Patricia atau Leonardo," Hinata kembali melototkan matanya yang sememangnya sudah besar.

"Intinya. Kau harus membantuku. Aku tidak ingin impianku ternoda karena ulah manusia kuning jelmaan i**lis itu," Kata Hinata sambil memukul-mukul bantal dipelukannya. Membayangkan bahwa Naruto itulah yang dia pukul.

Sakura mendesah pasrah. Ini dia yang menjadi masalahnya. Si kuning itu adalah sahabat baik kekasihnya. Sahabat baik dari buaian sampai membuai. Sasuke itu walau sikapnya acuh tak acuh, dia selalu membela berada di pihak Naruto. Bahkan setelah mereka berpacaran, Dia sendiri tidak bisa berada di tengah-tengah persahabatan mereka. dan kalau dia berada di pihak Hinata, otomatis dia akan selalu bertentangan dengan kekasihnya. Dan ini yang paling tidak dia inginkan.

"Aku harus membantumu bagaimana? kau tau sendiri kan makhluk jelmaan kitsune itu sangat pantang ditolak. Kalau kau semakin menolaknya, kau akan semakin diburunya,"

Hinata kembali mendelik tidak suka mendengar pemilihan kata sakura. Diburu? Memang dia hewan buruan apa.

"Kalau menurutku. Bagaimana kau menerimanya saja dulu?"

"KAU GILA. Kau ingin membantuku apa ingin menjerumuskanku. Apa kau ingin hidupku seperti wanita zaman Heian yang tertindas dan terzalimi oleh pria yang haus akan kekuasaan duniawi," Air mata Hinata kembali berlinang di kedua bola matanya. "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau. Sakura jahat. Sakura tidak sayang Hinata lagi," dan lagi-lagi sang Hime kembali melemparkan tubuhnya di bantal sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Dia hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hinata. Bukannya Sakura jahat, hanya saja dia tidak tau cara yang ampuh untuk mengusir makhluk biadap itu dari hidup Hinata. Dia tau tipe pria seperti Naruto itu seperti apa. Menganggap penolakan wanita adalah tantangan baginya untuk menundukkan wanita itu. Dan setelah dapat, dia akan menelantarkan wanita tersebut dan kembali memburu wanita lain yang lebih menantang. Pria sejati yang menganggap bahwa hidup adalah tantangan.

"Lalu kau ada saran lain? Kalau Ino disini, dia juga akan memberikan saran yang sama sepertiku,"

Hinata masih membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Air matanya masih terus menerus tumpah. Bahkan bantalnya terasa berat karena menyerap air mata yang sedari tadi dia keluarkan. Dalam hati dia merutuki si bajingan Uzumaki itu. Yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Tapi jangan berharap dia menyerah. Demi impian masa depan suami idaman, anak-anak yang lucu dan anjing yang bersahabat, dia akan melawan Uzumaki Naruto sampai titik darah penghabisan. Jangan panggil dia Hyuuga jika melawan Uzumaki saja dia tidak bisa.

.

.

.

 **HUACIM**

Naruto menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Ini bukan karena dingin. Walaupun saat ini dia sedang duduk di ranjang king sizenya tanpa sehelai benang yang menutup tubuh kekarnya, dan hanya di lapisi selimut tebal yang menutupi bagian bawah pusarnya, tapi dia yakin, bukan dingin lah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Entah kenapa dia punya insting yang kuat saat ini seseorang pasti sedang membicarakannya. Seseorang yang baru-baru ini menjadi penghuni rutin dalam otaknya. Gadis imut nan mempesona.

Memikirkan itu membuat dia terkekeh kecil membayangi wajah frustasi gadis incarannya. _Pasti saat ini dia sedang menangis tersedu-sedu._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto menghentikan lamunanya dan memandang ke depan. Saat ini didepannya sudah berdiri seorang wanita yang berdiri tegak dengan senyum menggoda dengan hanya memakai pakaian dalam keluaran brand ternama Victoria secret ditambah lekuk tubuh yang tidak jauh dari model aslinya, dan jangan lupakan high heels yang memperindah kaki jenjang wanita tersebut, dipastikan wanita ini mampu meluluhkan kaum adam dengan hanya sekali kedipan.

Bukannya membalas pertanyaan wanita itu, Naruto dengan santainya menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan wanita tersebut. Naruto akui, wanita didepannya benar-benar memuaskan untuk dipandang dan juga dinikmati. Dan itu sudah terbukti saat sepanjang malam mereka melakukan olahraga peningkat birahi di ranjang yang ditiduri Naruto saat ini. Rambut bergelombang sebatas pinggang dengan dada dan bokong yang padat benar-benar tipe idaman Naruto untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Bahkan bagian tubuh di bawah pusarnya ikut bereaksi menyetujui usulan itu.

Tapi senyuman itu mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama

"Kau masih disini?"

Mantra terakhir Naruto membuat senyum menggoda itu luntur seketika digantikan tatapan tidak percaya.

Naruto hanya terkekah melihat ekspresi wanita itu. ekspresi ini lah yang selalu muncul saat dia dengan entengnya mengusir wanita yang menemaninya tidur. Cukup lelah sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia juga harus memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya, dan bermain dengan pelacur jauh dari kata aman di bandingkan dengan teman-teman satu kampus yang sedikit lebih pintar mengenai keamanan sex. Yah tapi tidak cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa hubungan di atas ranjang yang mereka lakoni hanya bersifat sementara, bukan permanen.

"Kita sama-sama dewasa. Jadi aku tidak harus menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ku harap kau faham dan mengerti," naruto mengambil rokok dan pematik di samping nakas tempat tidurnya. Dengan santai dia menghisap rokoknya dan melepaskanya.

"Jadi selama ini. hubungan kita hanya sebatas permainan bagimu?"

Wanita tersebut memandang Naruto dengan sorot mata yang terluka. Jelas terluka. Dia memberikan segalanya untuk pemuda ini. walaupun pemuda ini bukan yang pertama baginya, tapi dia benar-benar tulus menyukai Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan. _Hubungan? Apa semua wanita ini bodoh. Hanya di beri perhatian sedikit, langsung ingin mengikatnnya kearah serius_. Dia mematikan puntung rokoknya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tanpa memperdulikan ketelanjangannya, Naruto melewati wanita didepan dan berdiri di meja rias kamarnya. Perlahan dia membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan tanpa memperdulikan bahwa sedari tadi wanita tersebut terus memandangnya dengan tajam menuntut penjelasan.

Jangan tanyakan Naruto. Dia malah merengangkan otot dan melakukan push up dengan meja rias sebagai sandaran tangannya.

Geram. Wanita itu menggertakan giginya kuat menahan amarah dan rasa malu. Tubuh telanjang atletis didepannya tidak lagi memberikan getaran nafsu. Melainkan amarah yang hebat. Tahu bahwa harga dirinya sudah hancur, dekat cepat wanita itu memunguti sisa pakaian yang berceceran di lantai akibat malam panjang yang mereka habiskan bersama.

Selesai dia melakukan push up, dia membuka ruangan pakaiannya yang mewah dan mengambil handuk kering di raknya dan melilitkannya ke pinggang berototnya. Keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Naruto berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandi. Dari sudut matanya Naruto dapat melihat bahwa wanita itu sudah selesai merapikan dirinya.

Wanita itu sudah selesai merapikan dirinya. Dia kembali menatap Naruto yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hati kecil wanita itu berharap bahwa sedikit saja Naruto mau memandangnya. Tapi harapan itu hanya semu semata. Dia tertawa kecil saat Naruto memunggunginya dan sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya yang terjatuh dengan pria brengsek seperti Naruto.

Dia menghapus air matanya dan berjalan keluar. Tapi tidak sebelum dia menyumpahi Naruto. "Ku harap suatu saat akan ada satu wanita yang membuatmu terjatuh. Jatuh sampai kau kehilangan kewarasanmu. Dan saat itu kau tau apa itu arti sakit yang sesungguhnya,"

.

.

.

Semenjak Hinata mengetahui bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sang buaya darat menaruh perhatian padanya. Atau lebih tepatnya pada tubuhnya, Hinata sebisa mungkin menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya di daerah-daerah yang rawan akan Naruto.

Seperti, Hinata tidak lagi menemani Sakura menemui kekasihnya di Faculty of Economics, karena tau bahwa fakultas itu adalah Fakultas tempat si Kuning itu menuntut ilmu atau lebih tepatnya menyebar benih beracunnya dan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke yang kekasih Sakura adalah sahabat kental si brengsek nombor satu di Universitas Todai, membuat Hinata dengan lambang silang besar menegaskan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya ke fakultas itu lagi.

Dia bahkan sekali lagi menolak dengan tegas menggunakan bold dan underline bahwa dia tidak akan pernah lagi menerima ajakan Sakura untuk menemaninya jika ingin berkencan dengan Sasuke pada malam minggu.

Bahkan acara malam minggu itu harus berubah menjadi acara kerohanian untuk menghilangkan kesialan dalam diri Hinata.

Yah jadi disinilah Hinata, di temani pelayan-pelayan pribadinya, sedang bersemedi dengan khusyuk di bawah kolam kecil yang berbatasan dengan alam dengan air terjun yang menjadi penghias suasana yang sepi. Suasana dingin yang sangat menusuk ditambah hanya menggunakan Kimono putih yang tipis, tidak membuat niat Hinata surut. Baginya siksaan Neraka yang akan menantinya di masa depan, cukup membuat nya panas di cuaca sedingin ini.

.

.

.

.

T. B. C. guys...

 **hi ketemu lagi dengan cerita baru. untuk kali ini ada dua cerita baru. satu yang sad satu lagi yang humor. mungkin yang sad, ceritanya hampir sama kayak cerita sad sebelum- sebelumnya. cuma di sini ada beberapa sudut pandang dari tema cerita pasaran yang selalu kita dengar. untuk yang satu ini, tangan saya gatal mau buat cerita humor tentang Naruto. inspirasinya mungkin dari novel kesukaan saya yang saya baca waktu SMP. CEWEK, karangan Esti Kinasih. mungkin kalau ada yang tau novel ini pasti tau karakter Bima dan Fani. hahahah. di sini Karakter Hinata dan Naruto hampir sama. tapi ini ngak cerita kebut gunung kok. ini lebih ke cerita Hinata dan Naruto yang mencari cinta sejati. okay sekian cuap-cuapnya. oh ya sebenarnya cerita ini saya publish di lapak Orange. dengan judul yang hampir sama. udah itu aja. bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Very Good Bad Boy**

 **Naruto Hinata**

 **Proudly present**

 **By**

 **Marie-chan**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Naruto tertawa kecil saat melihat kelinci buruannya sedang berlari pontang panting menjauhinya. Entah kenapa dia menikmati saat-saat Hinata menghindarinya. Walaupun sangat kesal saat Hinata sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya atau mengangkat telpon darinya. Bahkan pesannya sama sekali tidak dibuka.

Sudah seminggu Naruto melakukan aksinya untuk mendekati Hinata. Dan harus dia akui, dari sekian perempuan yang dikejarnya, gadis Hyuuga ini lah yang paling sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Sangking sulitnya, terkadang membuat emosinya kurang stabil dan berakhir dengan mengacaukan bar-bar yang menjadi tempat pelampiasan amarahnya. Bahkan teman-temannya mulai mencibirnya secara terang-terangan. Dan itu melukai harga dirinya.

Dia Uzumaki Naruto. Putra tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato sang Prime Minister dan Namikaze Kushina, sang First Lady. Dan jangan anggap remeh juga Kakeknya, Jiraiya dan neneknya tsunade yang merupakan pemilik media telekomunikasi di Jepang. Dengan background yang memukau, sudah jelas tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menolak seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau wanita mempunyai 3B (brain, beauty, behaviour), dia juga mempunyai 4B. brain, karena sememangnya dia memang cerdas, bahkan itu di akui seluruh Jepang, saat dia mampu menempatkan dirinya di nombor satu dalam olimpiade matematika saat sekolah menegah dan itu diaplikasikannya dalam permainan kartu. Bahkan dia masuk dalam blacklist disetiap casino di las vegas dan macau.

Beauty. Dan satu ini tidak mungkin dipungkiri. Kulit tan yang memukai, tinggi badan yang mencapai 185 cm dan postur tubuh yang tegap dengan otot-otot yang tercetak jelas di seluruh tubuhnya, jangan salahkan banyak rumah sakit yang harus kehilangan banyak pasokan darah saat sang cassanova membuka bajunya di depan umum.

Dan B yang satu ini, ehemm, ini agak sedikit vulgar. Big. Tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk mengetahui Big yang dimaksud. Dan Naruto bangga akan hal itu.

Dan yang terakhir, Bastard. Dan yang satu ini, tidak perlu ditanya, bukti sudah banyak dimana para korbannya yang rata-rata adalah wanita bekas dinikmatin tapi tidak halalin.

"Belum berhasil?"

Saat ini dia dan Sasuke sedang duduk di kantin Faculty of Letter. Fakultas tempat sang pujaan sahabatnya dan juga incarannya menuntut ilmu.

"Hn,"

Naruto malas untuk membalas panjang lebar ejekan sahabatnya ini. hati dan kupingnya sudah kebas mendengar ejekan dari temannya dan Sai yang tingkat kesakitannya lima cabe merah. parah. Untung dia dan Sai berlainan fakultas. Naruto tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukanya, jika setiap hari mendengar sindiran yang berbumbu merica dari si senyum palsu itu.

"Kau yakin bisa mendapatkannya? Belum apa-apa dia sudah lari ketakutan,"

"justru itu sensasinya. Bukannya nikmat bercinta lebih terasa jika terkesan adanya unsur paksaan. Kau juga menikmatinya bukan?"

Sasuke memandang sahabatnya tidak mengerti.

"Ck. Tidak usah memasang tampang polos. Aku melihat borgol di dalam kamarmu yang masih terpasang di kepala ranjang. Ckckck. Sebegitu nikmat sampai lupa menghapus jejak, ne, Teme?" sekarang gantian, Naruto yang mengejek Sasuke. Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan sebagian minuman yang masih belum melawati kerongkongannya. _Shit._

Sasuke berdehem sejenak mempertahankan muka datarnya. Walaupun ketahuan, tetap stay cool. Lagipula dia pria normal. Dan melakukan sex itu wajar. Jadi apa yang harus dimalukan disini.

"Yah. Setidaknya di situ Sakura pura-pura terpaksa. Masalahnya, Hinata memang sangat terpaksa jika dengan kau Dobe. Kau tau, Sakura bahkan mengatakan kalau mendengar namamu saja Hinata langsung kehilangan nafsu makannya,"

Nyut…..Sekarang gantian Naruto yang mendelik tidak senang. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membalas ejekan si Dobe. _Mati kau Dobe_.

Naruto memilih meminum habis jus jeruk yang sudah dipesannya. Sesekali meredakan amarah yang terusik di hatinya. Yah dia tau mengenai Hinata yang membenci kehadirannya. Dan itu mengusik ego ke laki-lakiannya.

Dia kembali teringat saat dia mencoba keberuntungannya dengan mengunjungi kediaman sang putri bulan. Naruto harus menahan malunya, saat sang putri menolak untuk bertemu. Bahkan dengan enteng menyuruh pelayannya yang memberikan pesan. Ingin sekali dia mendobrak masuk dan memberikan pelajaran pada gadis itu. Tapi dia masih sayang nyawanya. Dan lagi Hyuuga bukan Klan sembarangan. Salah-salah bukan Hinata yang dia dapat malah nyawa yang melayang.

Sasuke terkekah pelan melihat tampang kusut sahabatnya. dalam hati dia cukup mengancungi jempol pada gadis Hyuuga itu yang bisa membuat seorang Uzumaki keluar dari zona permainannya.

.

.

.

Hinata mengistirahatkan kaki mungilnya di salah satu ruangan kelas yang kosong. Niat untuk mengisi perut musnah sudah saat melihat bayangan malaikat kematian di kantin tadi.

Sakura yang melewati kelas kosong mengeryitkan dahinya bingung melihat sahabatnya yang duduk sendiri dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Hinata sedang apa disini? Tidak jadi makan?"

Hinata mendelik matanya kesal, mendapati sang sahabat pinknya sudah berdiri tidak jauh didepannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan tenang. Si B*****K itu ada di sana. bahkan di Fakutas ku sendiri pun aku harus waspada. Kami-Sama kenapa kau berikan aku cobaan seberat ini. tidak kah kau menyayangiku. Kasihanilah hamba mu yang tidak mempunyai ibu ini, Kami –Sama," Hinata menangisi nasibnya yang malang dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam lipatan tangannya.

Sakura mencoba memahami rentetan kalimat yang di sebutkan Hinata. Agak lama. Maklum, jangan salahkan dia, salahkan Hinata yang bercerita dengan nada yang naik turun seperti bermain roller coster.

"Naruto disana. Bagaimana bisa?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Lagi-lagi dia melotot tajam dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar bodoh. Memang karena siapa si kuning itu datang kalau bukan karena Sasukenya itu.

"Tentu saja Bisa. Karena sahabatnya aka Uchiha Sasuke aka kekasih Haruno Sakura aka sahabat dekat Hinata Hyuuga juga berada di situ untuk menjumpai kekasihnya aka Haruno Sakura aka Sahabat dekat Hinata Hyuuga aka orang yang sedang diincar oleh makhluk kuning B*****K itu," terang Hinata kesal dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Sakura terpana. Sedikit takjub dengan penjelasan Hinata yang sangat sepanjang sungai _Shinano_.

"Okay,"

Dan bertambah kesal lagi lah Hinata saat dia menerima respon satu kata dari sahabatnya. Dia lapar, tidak bisa makan, dan Sakura membalasnya acuh tak acuh. Dan itu membuat Hinata menggeram marah pada dunia yang fana ini.

"Sakura. Tidak bisakah kau menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidak datang ke Fakultas kita. Aku bukannya tidak suka dengan Sasuke. Tapi aku benci dengan si kuning itu. dia menghancurkan mood ku," jerit Hinata kesal. Air mata kembali muncul di pelupuk matanya.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Dia berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Hinata sambil mengusap punggung sahabat cenggengnya ini. _Kami-Sama, kenapa masalah Hinata jadi aku dan Sasuke juga yang menanggungnya._

.

.

.

Tembakan-tembakan terdengar bersahutan dari balik bilik latihan menembak di latihan tembak pangkalan angkatan darat Jepang. Semua tentara berbaris di belakang dua orang pria berambut pirang, yang saat ini sedang menembak sasaran di depannya.

Naruto membuka helm pelindung dikepalanya. Dan tersenyum kemenangan. Keringat yang menghiasi wajahnya tidak mengurangi tampan. Pria seksi dengan keringat adalah godaan iman bagi wanita.

Pria di sebelah Naruto ikut menyampirkan senjatanya di bahu dan membuka penutup kepalanya. Minato menatap putranya dengan sangat bangga.

"Aku menang Tou-San,"

Minato hanya mengacak lembut rambut pirang milik anaknya yang basah. "Jadi kau masih menginginkan hadiah untuk kemenangan mu ne, Na-Chan?"

Panggilan kecil itu langsung membuat Naruto merajuk. Ayolah dia sudah 22 tahun sebentar lagi dia akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Panggilan itu terasa kekanakan dan tidak Manly. Apalagi ayahnya mengatakan didepan para tentara yang mengawal kegiatan mereka. bagaimana Naruto tidak malu.

"Tou-Chan. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. aku bukan bayi lagi sekarang,"

Minato hanya tertawa pelan dan kembali mengusap surai pirang Naruto yang serupa dengan miliknya itu ," Hei, sampai kapanpun, kau tetaplah putra kecil ku,"

Naruto dan Minato meletakkan senjata mereka dan membuka baju pelindung mereka. setelah itu mereka berjalan-jalan sambil masih ditemani oleh para tentara 3 meter dibelakang mereka.

Sepanjang jalan mereka terus bercerita mengenai kegiatan sehari-hari mereka. lebih tepatnya Naruto yang bercerita dan Minato yang mendengarnya dengan seksama. terkadang ada rasa sedih, karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama putra tunggalnya. Karir politiknya, dan sekarang jabatan yang di embannya membuat dia mau tidak mau mengorbankan banyak waktu kebersamaannya untuk putra tunggalnya. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak tahu tentang apapun mengenai putranya. Bahkan sepak terjangnya dalam mengait banyak wanita pun di ketahui Minato. Tapi yang satu ini, adalah berita yang sedikit mengusiknya. Kedekatan putranya dengan putri bungsu klan paling dihormati di jepang, klan Hyuuga.

"Jadi, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Mendengar nama Hyuuga Hinata, mood Naruto langsung jatuh drastis. Dia tidak terkejut saat ayahnya menyingung mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu kalau ayah dan ibunya bahkan kakek dan neneknya mempunyai mata-mata pribadi untuk mengawasinya.

"Ck,"

Minato menahan senyumnya.

"Jadi. Ku dengar dia tidak menyukaimu?"

Oke. Belum habis hinaan dan ejekan dari teman-temannya, sekarang dia juga harus menerimanya dari ayahnya. Dia harus mencari siapa mata-mata ayahnya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Ck. Aku juga tidak menyukainya. Gadis manja seperti itu. bahkan dia tidak terlalu cantik. Tapi angkuhnya setinggi langit. Kupastikan, tidak ada satu pun pria yang mau mendekatinya,"

Minato tertawa keras. Dan itu membuat wajah Naruto tambah kusut. Ayolah ini tidak lucu. Dia sudah dipermalukan. Dan ayahnya bukan membelanya, malah ikut menertawakannya.

"Berhentilah tertawa Tou-San. Ck, apa Tou-San mengajakku hanya untuk mengejekku,"

Sekarang Mood Naruto benar-benar hancur. Ayahnya menertawakannya. Dan tidak berapa lama dipastikan, ibu, kakek dan nenekya pasti menertawakannya juga. Dan ini membuat dia geram segeramnya.

 _Hyuuga Hinata. Awas saja. akan ku balas kau._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata tidak pernah mempercayai ramalan bintang. Jadi setiap dia membaca sebuah majalah trendi untuk kalangan anak muda di Jepang, ramalan bintang adalah seseuatu yang serig dilewatkan. Membaca pun hanya untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya.

Dua hari yang lalu, secara iseng dia membaca ramalan bintang untuk bintang sagitarius. Bintang yang dinanungi si cantik Hinata.

Pertama, membahas masalah keuangan. Katanya bulan ini, bintang Sagitarius akan mengalami masalah keuangan. Jadi diharapkan untuk berhemat.

Hinata sedikit menertawakan tulisan itu. ayolah, dia Hyuuga Hinata. Keluarga bangsawan kaya yang mempunyai sumber kekayaan berlimpah di hampir seluruh dunia. Jadi, bagian darimana pada dirinya harus membenarkan ramalan itu.

Dan kedua percintaan. Tulisan itu mengatakan bahwa percintaan untuk bintang Sagitarius ini, akan mengalami kemajuan yang pesat. Ck, ini lebih tidak masuk akal. Kemajuan apa. Pasangan saja tidak ada, malah yang ada siluman rubah yang selalu menganggu hari-harinya.

Tapi, saat masalah hari sial. Sepertinya Hinata harus mengakuinya. Dan seharusnya Hinata harus lebih wasapada hari ini.

Yah hari ini, bertepatan hari kamis pada pukul 07.00 malam. Hinata benar-benar tertimpa sial.

Di mana hari ini, sopir keluarganya sedang sakit dan tidak bisa mengantarnya seperti biasa. Ingin naik taksi, sayangya entah kenapa hari ini semua perusahaan taksi tidak bisa satupun dihubungi. Inginnya mengendarai sendiri, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengendarai mobil. Bisa jadi bukan sampai ke kampus, tapi langsung ke rumah sakit.

Menghubungi sahabatnya? percuma. Sakura dan Ino sekarang punya sopir pribadi sendiri. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih mereka sendiri. Tidak mungkin kan, Hinata meminta tolong pada Sasuke dan Sai untuk menjemputnya.

Jadinyalah Hinata harus bersusah payah naik Bus umum. Sial bertambah sial, di dalam bus, Hinata terus saja di usili para remaja tanggung. Ayolah dengan terusan pink pastel 10 centi di atas lutut, kulit putih porselen yang tanpa cela, dan wajah yang tidak diragukan lagi keindahannya, bahkan bayangan Hinata sendiri saja sudah cantik. Tidak salah, jika hampir semua lelaki menggodanya dan para wanita menertawakan kesialannya. Untunglah tidak ada yang mencoleknya, jika berani, jangan salahkan kalau dia mengeluarkan ilmu jyuken warisan leluhur Hyuga.

dan ketika ingin pulang, lagi-lagi kesialan menghampirinya. Entah darimana datangnya 10 makhluk yang tiba-tiba mencegatnya di daerah yang tiba-tiba sepi. Ingin melawan, ayolah jika satu lawan satu mungkin Hinata berani. Tapi ini 10 orang.

Hinata sudah mencoba kabur, tapi yang ada dia malah terjebak di gang buntu. Dan disinilah Hinata. Di bawah tembok tinggi yang kokoh, dengan pencahayaan sangat minim, di temani 10 makhluk buruk rupa. Ingatkan Hinata untuk selalu rutin membaca ramalan bintang jika sedang keluar rumah.

"Berhenti..,"

Teriakan Hinata malah disambut tertawaan keras oleh para pria tersebut. "Ayolah cantik. Jangan jual mahal seperti itu. kami hanya ingin berkenalan…."

"Yah tapi… tidak menolak jika lebih dari itu,"

Suara tawa mereka yang meledak, membuat tubuh Hinata tidak berhenti bergetar. Kami-Sama, kenapa hidupnya akhir-akhir ini sulit sekali. Padahal dia kan anak baik. tidak pernah menghina, sopan kepada sesama, bahkan rajin menabung. Dia tidak boros. Dia hanya beli tas dan baju branded jika discount 30%. Dia hemat bukan. Tapi kenapa Kami-Sama menghukumnya seperti ini. padahal dia kan tidak punya ibu lagi.

Hinata kembali menjerit saat salah satu dari mereka mencengkram erat tangannya.

"Lepas-lepaskan aku," Hinata berontok hebat. Tapi sepertinya semakin Hinata berontak, pria-pria ini malah semakin tertawa keras. Tas Hinata di bahu sudah lepas dan terjatuh begitu saja.

Salah satu pria yang berambut kuning dan mempunyai banyak tindikkan di wajahnya itu, mencengkram kedua tangan Hinata dan melemparkan Hinata kea rah teman-temannya yang lain. Seperti mainan, Hinata di lempar segala bergilir oleh kesepuluh pria tersebut. jerit tangis Hinata tidak di indahkan.

Tidak jauh dari situ, Naruto yang sedang bersandar di atas motor sportynya, sambil menghisap rokok, memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan datar. Dia tersenyum senang, melihat ketidak berdayaan gadis didepannya itu.

Yah, jangan salahkan jika dia berbuat nekat. Menyabotase seluruh kegiatan gadis itu sangat mudah. Jangan panggil dia cucu si penulis erotis terkenal, kalau merencanakan scenario kecil ini saja tidak bisa. Cukup dengan membuang beberapa lembaran yen, semua rencana sukses terlaksana.

Naruto terus melihat gadis itu dalam saat melihat wajah ketakutan dan tangis yang sudah mengenang di wajah cantiknya, ada desiran aneh yang menjalar di hatinya. Bahkan tanpa disadarinya. Puntung rokok ditangannya di remasnya dengan kuat. Entah kenapa, dia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri penderitaan gadis itu. lagipula, hanya dia yang berhak membuat gadis Hyuuga itu menangis.

.

.

.

"Well well well. Look at this,"

Naruto berjalan dengan santainya, menghampiri kerumunan itu. matanya memandang satu persatu wajah pria-pria yang membuat kelinci manisnya menderita. Agak mengiris hati, saat melihat wajah para penjahat itu. _terima kasih Kami-Sama telah memberikanku takdir sebagai seorang rupawan dan hartawan_.

Dan sepertinya doa dalam hati Naruto bisa di dengar oleh para penjahat itu. buktinya mereka langsung melepaskan Hinata dan memberikan atensi penuh kepada pria yang menganggu aktifitas mereka.

Hinata sempat bersyukur. Tapi itu tidak lama, setelah melihat siapa orang yang akan menolongnya, tangisannya kembali memang kejam. Begitu banyak lelaki gagah dan tampan diseluruh Jepang, kenapa Uzumaki Naruto yang harus jadi Pahlawan putihnya.

Naruto yang menyadari tangisan Hinata setelah kontak mata mereka, langsung mendelik tajam. _Gadis sial ini. sudah ditolong masih saja membuat ulah. Lihat saja nanti_

Naruto merubah ekspresinya dengan memberikan senyuman sejuta dollarnya pada Hinata. Senyuman yang membuat para gadis mengais cinta padanya, tapi tidak pada Hinata, yang menyadari bahwa ada makna buruk dalam senyuman itu.

"Perlu bantuan Nona?"

Hinata menatap tajam. Apa pria ini bodoh. Dalam kondisi seperti ini masih juga bertanya.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, membuat Naruto mengendikkan bahunya santai ,"Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang Nona,"

Naruto membalikkan badannya seperti hendak pergi. Dan itu tentu membuat Hinata menjerit tidak percaya. "Tunggu. Apa kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja,"

Naruto berhenti. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia merubah ekspresinya tenang dan kembali membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hinata dari jauh.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Nona?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tau apa maksud senyum itu. Hinata tau pria ini menunggu permintaan tolong yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menggeram marah, dan itu malah membuat Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar. Bahkan dia tidak lagi memperdulikan penjahat buruk rupa yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

"Aku Mohon tolong aku,"

Cukup satu permintaan itu dan detik itu juga Naruto langsung menendang dengan keras perut orang yang terdekat dengannya dan sukses membuat orang tersebut terpental beberapa meter dan membentur tembok.

Melihat temannya terpental jauh dan hilang kesadaran, 9 orang laki-laki itu langsung tercengang dengan mulut terbuka lebar memandang teman seperjuangan mereka yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Hinata juga ikut terperangah. Bahkan dia berkedip-kedip beberapa kali untuk meyakini kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jadi. Sampai dimana tadi?"

.

.

.

Hinata mengkeret ketakutan dari tempatnya berdiri. Sekarang objek ketakutannya sudah berubah haluan, bukan dengan ke sepuluh pria yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan tidak elitnya di bawah kakinya, tapi dengan pria yang saat ini sedang berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan intens yang terus dipancarkan dari kelereng biru pria itu.

Nafas Hinata langsung tercekat saat pria itu sudah berdiri tepat didepannya. Tinggi badan Hinata yang hanya 160 cm ditambah heels tiga sentinya tidak menambah kesan apapun saat berdiri didepan pria itu. Hinata bingung apa yang akan pria ini lakukan, berhari-hari menghindari, malah pria ini lah yang menolongnya.

Naruto memandang gadis didepannya masih dengan tatapan intens. Perlahan matanya menelusuri bola mata indahnya, jatuh ke hidung mungil dan kembali jatuh ke bibir yang kecil tapi tampak penuh bewarna merah menggoda. Naruto akui dia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri, saat mengatakan bahwa banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dari Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak. Dari sekian banyak petualangannya dalam menikmati banyak wanita, Hinata adalah orang yang pernah di jumpainya. Point tambahan bagi perempuan yang masih tidak terjamah oleh lelaki lain membuat nafsu Naruto untuk memiliki Hinata sangat besar.

Tatapan Naruto kembali mengarah ke dua kelerang perak itu. bekas jejak air mata masih tampak jelas di kedua pipi mungil tersebut.

Naruto tidak tahu system kerja badannya karena secara tiba-tiba, tangannya sudah menyapu lembut pipi gadis tersebut dengan punggung sendu. Ingin sekali dia mengecup pipi gembil tersebut untuk merasakan kelembutannya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Hinata. Dia tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhkan sentuhan tangan Naruto.

Mundurnya Hinata membuat hati Naruto berdenyut sakit. Tatapan sendunya berubah tajam saat lagi-lagi menerima penolakan dari gadis itu. garis rahangnya berubah keras menahan gejolak amarah didadanya. tadinya dia tidak ingin menerusi rencananya, tapi penolakan Hinata membuat harga dirinya tercabik.

"Kau berhutang padaku Nona,"

Suara dingin Naruto membuat badan Hinata kembali bergetar ketakutan. Lagi-lagi Hinata memilih mundur dan seperti di sadari Naruto, dia menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu kuat membuat tubuh mungil Hinata terhempas kuat di dada bidang Naruto. Dia cengkramkan tangan itu tepat didadanya.

Hinata mencoba berontak. Satu tangannya yang bebas mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto, tapi apalah daya, tangannya yang bebas juga ikut di tarik oleh tangan bebas Naruto ke atas, sehingga mau tidak mau Hinata harus menjinjit untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh mungilnya.

Naruto tersenyum sinis. Perlahan wajahnya menunduk mendekati wajah Hinata. Hinata ingin sekali menghindar. Tapi gerakannya terkunci sehingga dia tidak bisa kemanapun.

Naruto berhenti saat jarak dari bibirnya dan bibir Hinata tinggal 3 centi lagi.

"Bantuan dari ku tidak gratis Nona,"

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto langsung melumat bibir mungil Hinata. Rasa manis dari bibir Hinata membuat dia terus mengemut bibir Hinata. Tidak peduli bahwa gadis yang sekarang diciumnya dalam keadaan tidak rela.

Hinata tidak tinggal diam. Dia mencoba memberontak. Tapi, sayangnya Naruto bukan lawan yang seimbang. Naruto terus mengemut bibir Hinata. Kedua tangannya yang tadinya menggengam pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan cepat berpindah ke area pinggang ramping Hinata. Dan itu dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk menepuk bahu Naruto dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa.

Naruto melepaskan pagutannya dan memandang bola mata Hinata yang saat ini memandangnya dengan sorot marah. Kelerang perak itu tampak seperti menahan air mata untuk jatuh. Naruto hanya tersenyum remeh. Dan kembali dia mengemut bibir Hinata. Dan Hinata yang terkejut kembali memberontak dengan memukul bahu Naruto agar dilepas. Ciuman itu kembali berlanjut dengan Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata dan membenturkannya ke tembok. Naruto terus mengemut bibir Hinata dengan liar. Ingin sekali dia memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengecapi rasa Hinata lebih dalam. Tapi mulut Hinat yang masih tertutup rapat dan tangan Hinata yang terus memberontak, membuat Naruto menggeram kesal. Dengan cepat dia gigit bibir bawah Hinata, pekikan kecil dari Hinata membuat dia mengambil kesempatan memasukkan lidahnya dan menyapu seluruh rongga mulut Hinata.

Tidak hanya itu, kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata dicengramnya erat hanya dengan satu tangannya dengan satu tangan lain menekan pinggul Hinata untuk merasakan bagian bawahnya yang sudah sangat mengeras. Lidahnya terus mengajak lidah Hinata bercinta. Suara decapan lidah yang terdengar, membuat Nafsu Naruto bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Paru-paru Hinata terasa ingin meledak. Dia mencoba mengerakka tangannya yang terkunci, memaksa Naruto untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Air matanya perlahan jatuh.

Menyadari bahwa gadis ini butuh bernafas, Naruto melepas ciumannya. Naruto yang sememangnya sudah mahir bercinta dapat mengontrol nafasnya denga baik. berbeda dengan Hinata yang terengah-engah dan memandangnya dengan tatapan marah dan benci. Air mata yang jatuh tidak membuat Naruto merasa iba. Dia malah semakin tertantang dengan tatapan benci Hinata. Ingin sekali dia melihat bagaimana kelerang itu menatapnya saat dia memberikan puncak kenikmatan.

Naruto kembali mendekati wajah Hinata dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"You are mine,"

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana kediaman Hyuuga ricuh dikarenakan putri bungsu keluarga hiashi ini mengalami demam panas. Di mulai dari sang pelayan pribadi yang masuk untuk membangunkan sang Hime dari tidur lelapnya, dan terkejut saat sang putri tidur masih menggunakan baju yang tadi pagi dia gunakan. Tidak hanya itu, tubuh sang putri yang mengigil dan meringkuk mencari kehangatan tanpa selimut hangat yang menyelimutinya membuat sang pelayang berteriak membangunkan seisi rumah.

Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi kencang, Hiashi dan Neji berlari pantas mengunjungi kamar adiknya. Melihat kondisi badan permata kesayangan mereka yang mengigil dan mengigaukan nama Ibunya, membuat Hiashi berteriak panik menyuruh siapa saja di situ untuk memanggil Dr. Orochimaru untuk bergegas ke kediamannya.

Hanya dalam waktu 10 menit, sang dokter yang nyentrik telah datang. Di temani dengan ular kesayangannya yang mengikuti tuannya, Orochimaru turun dari helicopter pribadi milik keluarga Hyuuga. Dengan masih memakai piama tidur dan topi ular yang menghiasi rambut panjangnya, Orochimaru bergegas memasuki kediaman keluarga Hyuuga ini, dan berlari menuju kamar sang pesakit, yang baru saja dia ketahui adalah putri bungsu keluarga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata.

Disambut tangisan oleh para pelayan dan juga ayah dan kakaknya, ingin sekali Orochimaru menyuruh Manda ular kesayangannya melilit tubuh mereka untuk diam. Dia masih sangat mengantuk. Dibangunkan atau lebih tepatnya di culik di tempat tidurnya sendiri, oleh orang berbaju hitam yang menerobos masuk ke kemaranya dengan cara memecahkan genteng rumahnya, wajar jika ingin sekali dia memakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya saat ini. Ayolah, Hinata hanya sakit panas biasa. Bahkan panas tubuhnya hanya 38oC. hal yang biasa jika manusia dalam kondisi stress dan banyak tekanan.

Ingin sekali dia memaki keluarga yang penuh drama ini, tapi mengingat sang keluarga adalah donator terbesar di rumah sakitnya. Dan menyumbangkan banyak biaya untuk penelitian genius nya, hanya senyuman menenangkan yang sangat terpaksa dia lakoni sekarang.

"Nona Hinata hanya terkena flu biasa,"

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya,"

Dan tugas Orochimaru pun selesai.

.

.

.

Neji dan Hiashi masih memegang kedua tangan permata kesayangan mereka yang saat ini sedang berbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

"Tou-San, Nii-San. Aku baik-baik saja. istirahat sebentar juga cukup,"

Hinata tersenyum. Walau senyum lemah yang terukir. Fisik boleh lemah, tapi dalam hati. Semua sumpah serapah sudah di sematkan untuk sang biang kehancuran hidupnya. Yang notabenenya saat ini adalah kekasihnya.

Mengingat itu, membuat kalbu Hinata lagi-lagi teriris. Pria brengsek itu, tidak hanya merebut ciuma pertamanya. Tapi juga memaksanya menjadi keksihnya. Niat Hinata sih enggan mengakui, tapi dengan ancaman gambar ciuman panas mereka, yang sejak kapan sudah di ambil sendiri oleh ponsel pribadi laki-laki itu membuat Hinata tidak berkutik. Menyadari di setiap kasus pelecehan selalu perempuan yang menjadi korban, membuat Hinata terpaksa menyetujuinya.

Rintihan kesakitan akan harga diri yang tertoreh, membuat sepanjang malam Hinata terus mengeluarkan stock penyimpanan air matanya untuk setahun. Alhasil tubuhnya yang mungil ini tidak sanggup menerima siksaan pedih harus menerima resikonya.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu, sayang,"

Hiashi mengusap-ngusap surai Indigo putrinya. Surai yang sama yang dimiliki oleh mediang istrinya.

Hinata menatap Tou-Sannya dan mengelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak Tou-San. Hinata hanya perlu istirahat,"

Suara lirih Hinata membuat dia kembali merasa takut. Jujur, Hiashi masih trauma pasca kematian istrinya yang sudah 15 tahun berlalu. Takut kalau dia akan mengalami kehilangan yang sama. Selaras dengan Hiashi, Neji juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Bahkan tangan kiri Hinata tanpa disadari, digenggamnya sangat kuat. Dia tidak mampu bicara, yang dilakukan hanya menatap Imouto tersayangnya dengan cemas.

"Tou-San, Nii-San. Bukannya kalian harus pergi kerja. Sudah pergi sana. Aku ingin istirahat," Usir Hinata lembut.

Ayah dan kakaknya tertawa pelan. Lama mereka mengenggam tangan Hinata. Masih enggan untuk melepaskan. Tapi menyadari bahwa Hinata juga memerlukan istirahat yang cukup, dengan terpaksa mereka melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata. "Baiklah, Na-Chan, tidurlah. Kalau ingin sesuatu, hubungi Nii-San atau Tou-san," Neji mengecup kening adiknya dan membetulkan letak selimut agar angin nakal tidak masuk dan membuat kondisi adiknya semakin turun.

Sama dengan Neji, Hiashi pun pamit sambil mengecup kening putrinya. Yang dikatakan Hinata ada benarnya. Mereka harus bekerja. Menjadi pengusaha yang memiliki waralaba hampir diseluruh pelosok dunia, membuat jam kerja pengusaha sukses ini selalu melebihi waktu kerja karyawannya. Bukannya tidak sayang dengan Hinata, tapi cinta tanpa uang sama saja dusta belaka.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum sambil memperhatikan papan tulis yang berisi coretan-coretan yang ditulis dosennya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatiannya. Perhatiannya sedari tadi sudah tembus keluar menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Tepatnya kelinci manis yang saat ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Memikirkan hal semalam, membuat Naruto terkikik kecil. Bahkan Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya menatap risih sahabatnya yang sedari tadi menampilkan cengiran tidak jelas dan kikikan tidak lucu.

Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Hari ini dia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Suara dosen yang mengakhiri perkuliahan seperti oase di gurun sahara. Dengan cepat, dia membereskan peralatan menulisnya dan bersiap meninggalkan kelasnya menuju fakultas kekasihnya. Tidak sabar mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah kekasihnya sekarang. Belum pernah dia sebahagia ini jika memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Kau mau kemana Dobe?" Sasuke yang melihat tingkah ajaib sahabatnya, sedikit merasa penasaran,

"Ke Fakultas tentangga," Jawab Naruto riang.

"Untuk apa?" alis Sasuke berkedut lagi

"Menjumpi kekasihku," jawab Naruto lebih riang dari biasanya

"Kekasih? Kenapa aku tidak tau? Siapa kekasihmu?" sekarang kening sang Uchiha sudah berotot banyak. bingung mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Naruto sudah siap membereskan peralatannya. Mengalungkan ranselnya di bahu dan tersenyum untuk sahabatnya tercinta. Di tangkupkannya pipi sang sahabat. Dengan cepat dia mengecup singkat pipi sang sahabat dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan jutaan penasaran dalam kepala kusut Sasuke dan jutaan spekulasi mengenai hubungan yang sebenarnya antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa aksi kecupan itu disaksikan oleh khalayak ramai.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap bingung, dengan pria kuning yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya yang tertutup. Bukan itu yang membuatnya bingung, tapi tingkah ajaib si kuning yang terus menyelesik setiap sudut kelas mereka dengan menempelkan wajah di kaca pintu dan membuat banyak siswa yang berjenis kelamin perempuan mulai memekik kegirangan. Siapa yang tidak kenal Uzumaki Naruto. Anak tunggal sang perdana mentri yang mewarisi ketampanan dan kejeniusan sang ayah. Bahkan Sang dosen yang juga seorang wanita muda yang sepertinya haus belaian malah ikut-ikutan memandang pemuda tampan itu.

Geram dengan keadaan kelas, Sakura langsung berdiri dan berlalu menghampiri pembuat onar tersebut. tidak peduli bahwa saat ini semua mata tertuju padanya. Ada yang menatap iri ada yang menatap kagum dengan keberaniannya. Dia tidak peduli. Bahkan saat sang dosen menatapnya dengan sikap kurang ajar dia juga tidak peduli. Lagipula untuk apa bersikap sopan dengan dosen yang tidak bisa menjaga wibawanya.

Dengan kasar Sakura membuka daun pintu dan melotot tajam kearah pemuda yang lagi-lagi masih mencari keberadaan seseorang yang entah siapa itu dan tidak mengacukan dia yang sudah berdiri didepan.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sakura ketus. Akhirnya si pirang itu memperhatikannya juga. "Mana Hinata-Chan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat kerut di jidad lebar Sakura membuat susunan tiga baris. "Hinata-Chan? Untuk apa kau mencari Hinata?"

Mood Naruto langsung berubah. Gadis didepannya sangat cerewet. Kalau bukan karena pacar sahabatnya dan sahabat kekasihnya, sudah dari dulu dia menghabisinya. Pantang baginya dilawan. Baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Jika itu laki-laki akan dihabisi di atas ring, tapi jika itu perempuan, akan dihabisinya, tentunya diatas ranjang.

Naruto melipat kedua tangan di dadanya dan menatap tajam ,"memang kenapa? Aku kekasihnya,"

Pernyataan Naruto langsung membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia bahkan memegang perutnya untuk menahan sakit karena tawa yang berlebih. Tapi tawanya berhenti saat melihat wajah serius Naruto. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda?"

"Ck. Sudah katakan dimana Hinata?"

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan bingung. apa benar mereka pacaran? Bukannya Hinata tidak menyukai pria ini? Lalu kenapa dia tidak tau mengenai hal ini?"

Naruto menggerem kesal ,"Hei. Hinata dimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Dia. Dia tidak masuk, dia sakit,"

Kesal karena membuang-buang waktu, Naruto langsung berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bingung di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Suara deringan dari ponselnya membangunkan tidur Hinata. Perlahan dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencoba mengambil ponselnya dari nakas di samping. Melihat nombor yang tida dikenal, Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Halo," suara parau kesan sakit terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto.

"Hime. Aku dengar kau sakit ya?"

Dan **JDER.** Hinata langsung bangkit dari tidurnya begitu mendengar suara orang yang diseberang. Dia mengecek ponselnya dengan bingung. _apa benar ini dia? Tapi Bagaimana dia bisa tahu nomborku?_

"Halo Hime, Baby. Kenapa tidak di jawab. Kau tidak apa-apa kan Hime?"

Perut Hinata langsung terasa mual mendengar panggilan Naruto. Apalagi perhatian yang terasa sangat berlebihan. "Na Naruto ya. Darimana kau tau nomborku?"

Naruto tertawa kecil disebrang sana, membuat rasa mual Hinata bertambah dua kali lipat."Baby, apa sih yang aku tidak tau. Ukuran pinggul, pinggang dan dada Hime juga aku tau "

Ingin sekali Hinata menyambeli mulut kurang ajar Naruto dengan wasabi. Entah kenapa sakit kepala yang menghingapinya langsung hilang seketika. Berganti dengan gatal di tangan ingin cepat-cepat menyambeli yang disebrang sana.

"Hime…. Kepalanya sakit ya. Apa aku harus jenguk dulu biar cepat sembuh?"

Hinata mendelik tidak percaya. Yang ada dia malah tambah tenat. "Eh. Aku sudah sembuh. Tidak usah di jenguk," Hinata memutar bola matanya mencoba untuk bersikap manis. Padahal. Ingin sekali dia mengirimkan rudal ke tempat sang penelpon.

"Hime. Apa kau lupa. Aku sekarang kekasihmu. Jadi, tidak masalah kalau aku ingin datang mengunjungi kekasihku bukan?"

Glek. Ada nada ancaman dalam pernyataan Naruto membuat Hinata mati kutu. Cepat-cepat dia putar otak untuk menghentikan siluman rubah ini datang mengacau hidupnya tanpa menyinggung perasaan si siluman. "Eh. Ta tapi. Disini Hujan. Nanti kau bisa sakit. Lihat-lihat Hujannya lebat,"

Di sebrang sana, Naruto sudah menahan perutnya untuk tidak tertawa. Suara Hinata yang gelisah memberikan kesenangan tersendiri darinya." Kami-Sama. Aku tidak tau kalau Hime sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Kau memang kekasih yang sangat baik." Naruto pura-pura menangis terharu ,"Aku naik Mobil. Tadinya, ingin mengajak Hime berangkat sama. Soalnya kalau naik motor, paha mulus kekasihku akan terekspos. Aku kan cemburu. Dan lagi kan lebih romantis kalau kita bisa sakit berdua. Kyaaaa,"

Hinata menatap horror ponselnya. Kami-Sama. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang dihadapi dia ini. jeritan Naruto yang seperti anak muda kurang stabil cukup membuat mental Hinata jatuh untuk menjumpai Naruto secara langsung sekarang.

"Baby, Hime… kenapa. Kepala Hinata sakit lagi ya?"

"he eh," tanpa sadar Hinata mengangukkan kepalanya lelah. Dia tidak tau lagi ingin bicara apa.

Mendengar itu, Naruto kembali mencoba menahan tawanya."Hime sayang. Istirahat saja dulu. Lima belas menit aku sampai. Oh dan satu lagi. Jangan coba-coba menyuruh pelayanmu untuk mengatakan kalau kau sudah tidur. Dan satu lagi. Kita sekarang sepasang kekasih, jadi biasakan memangilku dengan kata-kata love or baby or Anata. Kau tidak mau kan, kalau aku memasang foto ciuman panas kita di seluruh siaran televisi Jepang?" nafas Hinata yang tercekat membuat Naruto tesenyum kemenangan."Jadi, Hime, see you soon, love you,"

Sambungan ponselnya sudah mati sedari tadi. Tapi Hinata masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tidak tahan dengan tekanan mental yang diterima.

"AAAAAKKKKKHHHHHH….."

Tepat pada pukul 10 pagi, Hinata Hyuuga, sukses menggila.

.

.

.

 **Halo semuanya. Thanks yang udah review. And follow and favorite kan cerita ini. untuk chap ke dua ini sengaja saya panjangin. Hitung2 karena chap kemaren rasanya kurang panjang. Semoga suka.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura memandang sahabatnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Belum lagi rasa penasarannya mengenai hubungan Hinata dengan Naruto. Sekarang penampilan menyedihkan sahabatnya membuat rasa penasarannya bertambah berlipat ganda.

Lihat saja sekarang. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan penampilan paling kampungan yang bahkan Shion yang di nobatkan mahasiswi paling culun di fakultas mereka terlihat lebih modern.

Kaos kebeseran yang bahkan Sakura sendiri yakin, Neji tidak mungkin memilikinya. Di tambah celana jeans kusam seperti dipakai ribuan tahun dengan size yang tidak kalah besarnya dan rambut yang terikat ekor kuda. Dia kenal Hinata. Bagi Hinata, penampilan nombor satu. Dan yang di lihatnya sekarang, entah setan apa yang merasuki sahabatnya sehingga merubah total penampilannya. Tapi jika dipikir kembli, memang akhir-akhir ini Hinata selalu di hantui siluman rubah ekor Sembilan. Yah mungkin ini dampaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura setelah terdiam 10 menit lamanya

Hinata memutar matanya jengah. Apa penampilannya saat ini mengindikasikan bahwa dia sedang baik-baik saja.

" Nanti saja dibahas. Jam 2. Di rumahku,"

.

.

 **I'm Very Good Bad Boy  
**

 **Naruto Hinata**

 **Proudly present**

 **By**

 **Marie-chan**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terus tertawa kecil sambil sesekali menyesap minumannya dan menyendokkan ramennya dengan malas. Senyum dan tawa tidak lepas dari bibir Naruto. Tentu saja Hinata sang kekasih yang menjadi sumbernya.

Jujur saja saat menjemput kekasihnya dan mendapati kekasihnya berpenampilan old fashion sedikit membuatnya tercengang. Dan dia tau taktik kekasihnya ini. alih-alih merasa malu, dia malah semakin terpesona untuk menjerat putri cantik klan Hyuuga itu. cara Hinata benar-benar lucu. Jangan dikira dia akan menyerah. Ah.. rasanya sudah lama dia tidak pernah berburu gadis seperti ini. apalagi gadis perawan sekelas bangsawan Hyuuga.

"Kau gila?"

Naruto memandang sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di memikirkan Hinata dia sampai lupa, kalau saat ini dia sedang menyantap makan siang bersama sahabatnya.

"memang aku tidak boleh tertawa?" balas Naruto santai.

Sasuke mengambil masa untuk menjawabnya. Dia menyeruput jus tomatnya sambil masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Cengiranmu terlalu lebar. Mata ku sakit melihatnya,"

"Ishh," Naruto berdecak kesal dan memandang Sasuke tajam. "Kau dan mulut jahanammu,"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dia meyingkarkan gelas dan piring didepannya dan melipat kedua tangan di atas meja." Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Jadi kalian sekarang sepasang kekasih?"

Naruto tersenyum bangga."Tentu saja. wanita itu tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Uzumaki,"

"Pesona? Apa bukan karena ancaman?"

Jleb

Naruto menatap kesal sahabat didepannya. Haruskah semua orang didekatnya menginggatkannya akan ketidaksukaan Hinata pada dirinya." Kalau tau kenapa bertanya. " Naruto menghentakkan sendok dan garpu yang dipegangnya," Aku tidak ada mood untuk makan denganmu. Kau menyebalkan," Naruto meraih tasnya di samping dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menahan tawa.

Sasuke melihat dari jauh Naruto yang menjauh dengan suara hentakan keras yang menandakan sang sahabat sedang kesal luar biasa. "Aish. Si dobe. Manis juga kalau sedang kesal,"

.

.

.

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memenggang bantal. Di sebelahnya, Sakura mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak ikut mengeluarkan tawanya, dan sesekali menyikut bahu Ino untuk berhenti tertawa. Sedang korban yang menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya bisa menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan kesal. Cukup kesal melihat sahabatnya tertawa. Karena tidak sedekitpun Hinata merasa kisah yang di alaminya ini sangat lucu.

Dari pertapaan singkat, muncul ide gila untuk membuat dia mendepak siluman rubah itu selamanya dari sisinya.

Berbekal pengetahuan singkat bahwa playboy sekelas Naruto yang memiliki sifat absolute dan tidak ingin dibantah. Cara satu-satunya putus dari Naruto adalah dengan cara laki-laki itu sendiri yang memutuskannya. Karena itulah sebisa mungkin dia sengaja membuat dirinya sejelek mungkin. Seperti kata pepatah, bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian, itulah yang dilakukan Hinata saat ini. dan lagi, setelah mendapatkan pelecehan dengan Naruto, mana mau dia berpakaian seolah mengundang laki-laki itu untuk menjamahnya. Hiiii. Memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri.

"Ya Tuhan. Jadi begitu ceritanya. Jadi kau akan terus berpenampilan seperti itu? sampai kapan?" Ino mencoba menetralkan nafasnya setelah tawa panjangnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," tubuh Hinata melemas seketika. Bagaimana tidak lemas. ,"karena itulah aku mengajak kalian berkumpul untuk membantuku. Bukan untuk menertawakanku. Belum ada 48 jam aku resmi menjadi kekasihnya kepala ku sudah sangat sakit. Jadi ku mohon bantu aku menyingkirkannya," kata Hinata sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menyuguhkan jurus mata yang meluluhkan puppy no jutsu andalannya.

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan lalu kembali menatap Hinata. Sakura yang sedari tadi diam, mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kau fikir, untuk menyingkarkan makhluk seperti itu sangat mudah. Salah-salah, kau sendiri yang akan terkena dampaknya. Sudahlah. Hanya menjadi kekasih kan. Bukan sampai menikah. Saranku bersabar saja,"

Hinata mengambil bantal yang tidak jauh darinya dan melemparkannya tepat kearah Sakura yang disambut pekikan kaget oleh Sakura.

"Kau fikir mudah menjadi kekasihnya. Kesucian ku sedang di ujung tanduk. Tega sekali sih. Bukannya menolong. Kau ini sahabatku apa bukan," dan mulailah tangisan Hinata berkumandang,"hiks hiks hiks. Kalian kejam. Tidak mau membantu Hinata. Menderita sekali hidupku. Kaa-San pergi meninggalkanku sejak kecil. Ni-San dan Tou-San sibuk bekerja. Sahabat yang kuanggap sebagai saudariku juga tidak mengacuhkanku. Dan sekarang masa depanku terancam punah. Kami-sama, bawa saja aku pada Kaa-san ku," Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas bantal sampai menangis tersedu-sedu.

Ino dan Sakura jadi merasa bersalah. Hinata itu pandai mencari simpati. Tapi susah berempati. Selalu membawa-bawa ibunya yang sudah tiada. Mana tahan mereka untuk tidak membantunya. Masalahnya bantuan seperti apa yang diberikan mereka juga bingung.

Meminta bantuan kekasih mereka? percuma. Persahabatan mereka itu solid. Satu mati semua mati. Dan jangan bilang Sakura dan Ino tidak mencobanya. Belum habis penggalan kalimat yang ingin disampaikan, para lelaki itu sudah membuat mereka bungkam seribu kata berganti desahan erotis yang hanya biasa didengar anak umur 16 tahun keatas.

Mengancam Naruto secara langsung? Ada yang berani? Mereka hanya tiga wanita melawan seorang Naruto yang bahkan kemampuan bela dirinya sudah mencapai level dewa. Menghajar dua puluh orang dengan tangan kosong. Tidak masalah baginya. Tanyakan saja dengan korban-korbannya yang sudah berjatuhan sejak zaman sekolahan.

Lalu, menyewa pembunuh bayaran? Gila. Yang ada masa depan mereka yang akan terancam punah. Begajulan seperti itu, laki-laki itu berasal dari klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Salah satu klan yang paling dihormati. Apalagi Namikaze. Yang katanya masih ada hubungan dengan jaringan Yakuza di Jepang. Ditambah dengan ayah yang seorang perdana mentri paling dihormati di Negara ini. ibarat kata, seorang Naruto itu dilindungi oleh para iblis dan disayangi para malaikat. kalau malaikat dan iblis saja dipihaknya, siapa yang berani menantangnya. Karena takdir seperti itulah cara satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan adalah pasrah.

Ino mengusap pelan punggung Hinata dengan lembut ,"Tapi yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar," dan Hinata kembali mengencangkan tangisannya."Lagipula, mungkin paling lama hanya tiga bulan. Ku mohon bersabarlah. Setelah itu dia pasti bosan dan mendepakmu. Sama seperti yang lainnya,"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mereka berdua dengan sendu ,"Lalu, bagaimana dengan masa depanku. Suami impianku pasti tidak sudi jika menerima istri yang telah terjamah. Memakan dengan mangkok bekas tidak enak Ino. Suamiku pasti merasa jijik padaku. Lalu mencampakkanku setelah tau ternyata aku adalah seorang wanita yang telah di jarah. Patah hati itu menyedihkan. Apalagi ditambah perceraian saat malam pertama. permasalahan kompleks bisa membuat jantung papa kumat. Kaa-San pergi. Kalau Tou-San ikut pergi aku tidak bisa menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini oh sahabatku tercinta,"

Ino dan Sakura memutar matanya bosan. kalau sudah bicara masa depan, temannya yang satu ini selalu berlebihan dan jika dipikirkan akan membawa sakit pada hati mereka. maksudnya apa coba perawan. menyindir mereka yang sudah di bobol oleh kekasih mereka. lagipula, Ini Jepang. Perawan tak perawan bukan lagi aib yang harus ditutupi. Bahkan mereka yakin, Neji yang selama ini selalu dibanggakan oleh Hinata juga pasti punya teman bermain di ranjang. Hanya saja Hinata itui terlalu bodoh dan memuja kakak laki-lakinya itu. jadi selalu percaya saja apa yang dikatakan Neji.

"Ini Jepang Hinata. Selaput daramu masih bisa di buat lagi. Suamimu pasti tidak akan tahu,"

Ino hanya memberi solusi. tapi bagi Hinata, Ino sedang menembakkan amunisi tepat menembus jantungnya. Dia itu Hyuuga. Orisinilitas itu nombor satu. Lihat saja koleksi tas, sepatu dan segala perlengkapannnya yang sememangnya adalah kualitas asli dan bukan KW an. Ingin balas mengumpat tapi ingat tata krama. jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menatap Ino dalam-dalam. berharap ada laser yang keluar dan menghanguskan otak bodoh sahabatnya ini

"Sudah. Sudah," Sakura mencoba merangkul bahu Hinata untuk menenangkan."Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bersenang-senang. Ayolah Hinata, jangan bersedih terus. jangan terlalu dipikirkan. jangan karena Naruto kau harus membuang masa mudamu,"

"benar kata Sakura. Ne Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kita shopping. Kudengar ada diskon besar-besaran di Mitsui,"

Dan lagi lagi, Kata-kata Ino membuat bara api Hinata kembali menyala. Malahan api kemarahan yang mengecil kembali membesar ,"apa gunanya Shopping. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memakainya lagi. Si B******k itu benar-benar menghancurkan hidupku," dan Hinata kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal.

Ingin sekali Sakura menjambak rambut Ino. Dasar. Apa sahabatnya ini sudah ketularan Sai. Kalau bicara tidak dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. sudah tau kalau Hinata menangis susah didiamkan. apalagi jam pulang ayah dan kakak Hinata sudah dekat. apa si Ino ingin sekali mencicipi sayatan pedang dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Ino yang mendapati tatapan menghakimi dari Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya seperti tidak bersalah.

" Kenapa aku terus sih yang disalahkan,"

.

.

.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Kekasihnya itu, benar-benar paling pandai mengutak-atik emosinya. Sudah sedari tadi dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hinata. Tapi tidak di jawab sama sekali. Jangankan itu, bahkan pesannya juga tidak dibalas. Gadis itu benar-benar. Geram Naruto. Lelah dengan panggilan yang tidak di jawab, membuat Naruto membanting ponselnya di atas meja dengan kasar lalu meneguk vodka yang sudah tersuguh didepannya.

Dengan gerakan tangan dia kembali menyuruh pelayan untuk mengisi minumannya kembali. Sai yang saat ini menjadi pelayan bar hanya menatap sahabatnya dengan bingung.

"Kau terlihat kesal. Ada masalah?"

Naruto malas menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Sai dengan tajam seakan menyiratkan untuk Sai untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Mengenal Sai, Naruto yakin moodnya akan bertambah hancur jika Sai mengetahui keadaannya.

Entah Sai yang tidak peka, atau memang sengaja memancing amarah Naruto, Sai dengan senyum palsunya kembali bertanya dengan nada riang yang terkesan dibuat-buat."Kudengar dari Sasuke dan Ino, si cantik Hyuuga sekarang menjadi kekasihmu?"

Naruto mencoba tenang, walau nama kekasihnya tidak dipungkiri membuat emosinya membuncah. Bertambah membuncah saat Sai menyebutkan nama kekasihnya dengan nada sedikit nakal.

"Dan kudengar Ino sangat suka gaya woman on top. Pasti menyenangkan untuk dilihat," naruto sengaja memancing emosi Sai. Itu dilakukan agar Sai diam. Tapi urat malu Sai malah setebal tembok raksasa cina. Sindiran Naruto malah dianggap guyonan semata.

"mmh. Kau benar. Apalagi saat payudaranya bergoyang naik turun. ssshhh. itu sangat menggairahkan. Walaupun sebenarnya aku menyukai doggy style. Tapi woman on top juga sangat menyenangkan. Lalu gaya apa yang Hinata suka?" Tanya Sai polos. Tapi sedetik kemudia roman wajahnya berubah pura-pura terkejut,

"Ahhhh. Aku lupa. Bahkan Hinata terpaksa menjadi kekasihmu. Jangankan misionoris. Kau dekati saja dia sudah lari ketakutan,"

Dan sukses, gelas yang di genggam Naruto melayang tepat kearah Sai. Untung refleks Sai bagus. Jadi yang berimbas hanya gelas Naruto dan beberapa botol minuman di rak dinding yang ikut terkena efek lemparan Naruto. Cukup aman. Asal jangan wajah tampannya yang terkena.

Sai terkekeh geli. Menghadapi emosi sahabatnya yang labil memang kegemarannya. Dengan santai, dia kembali memberikan gelas baru untuk Naruto. Meletakkan batu es dan menuangkan ke vodka ke gelas Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak kau datangi saja kerumahnya,"

"Kalau bisa sudah dari tadi aku datangi dan ku seret dia ke ranjangku. Tapi itu kediaman Hyuuga. Yang ada aku dulu yang di seret ke pemakaman dan dikubur hidup-hidup," Naruto kembali menandaskan minumannya dengan sekali teguk.

Sai terkekeh geli." Sudah tau susah, untuk apa cari masalah? Dasar sinting. Apa stock mainanmu sudah habis, sampai-sampai harus mengincar orang yang tidak tertarik denganmu,"

"Ishhh," Naruto melotot kesal. Tapi dia juga membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Sai. Entah kenapa Hinata membuatnya selalu di luar kenormalannya. Entahlah. Dia sendiri juga bingung. Dia biasanya tidak terlalu ambil pusing jika wanita tidak menginginkannya. walaupun hampir semua wanita tidak menolak saat dia dekati. tapi entah kenapa, saat Hinata menolak, dia jadi kesal dan marah.

"Dari yang ku dengar. Keluarga Hyuuga sangat protektif terhadap bungsu Hyuuga itu. apa kau tidak takut?"

"aku bermain aman. Tidak mengincarnya di wilayah Hyuuga. Tapi selangkah kakinya keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Dia harus mengikuti peraturanku,"

Naruto kembali sibuk dengan minumannya. Sedang Sai memandang sahabatnya dengan serius." Naruto,"

"hn,"

"apa mungkin kau mencintai gadis Hyuuga itu?"

Tangan Naruto berhenti di udara. Sedikit terpaku, tapi hanya sebantar. "Aku hanya penasaran. Tidak lebih. Dan cinta. pfft. Tidak mungkin. Aku pria dengan segala kebebasannya. Jatuh cinta hanya membuat hidupku rumit,"

Yah kerumitan yang akan dirasakan Naruto tidak lama lagi. Naruo, tidak kah kau menyadari, bahwa sekarang kau sudah masuk ke lingkaran yang kau sebut rumit tadi.

.

.

.

Saat ini Hinata dan Naruto sedang duduk di taman yang dekat dengan fakultas Hinata. Pagi tadi saat dia menjemput Hinata, Naruto sengaja tidak membawa permasalahan kemarin. Alasannya hanya satu, tidak ingin masalah menjadi lebih besar. Lagipula ini masih di pekarangan Hyuuga. Dan gadis didepannya sangat pandai memanfaatkan keuntungan yang dia punya. Tapi diluar, jangan harap dia akan mengampuni gadis ini begitu saja.

Gadis ini harus menerima resiko jika berani bermain-main dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Jadi disinilah mereka duduk berhadapan. Dengan Naruto yang menatap Hinata tajam dan Hinata yang bertingkah kalem seperti kucing penurut. Situasi inilah yang paling disukai Naruto. Saat Hinata seperti kucing kecil yang ketakutan. Pembalasan untuk sikap Hinata yang selalu tak acuh.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku semalam. Bahkan pesanku tidak dibaca,"

Suara dingin Naruto membuat tubuh Hinata sedikit gemetar. Ingin sekali dia menjerit _itu karena aku tidak menyukaimu_. Tapi Hinata masih waras. Dan lagian laki-laki didepannya ini licik. Mengintimidasinya di tempat sepi. Mana berani dia melawan.

"Aku sibuk. Tugas kuliahku menumpuk. Jadi seharian aku tidak sempat membalas panggilanmu," Hinata menjawab dengan mata yang setia menunduk. Padahal yang sebenarnya, Hinata sengaja menyimpan ponselnya di kamar mandi. Dan tidak lupa me silent kan nya. Setidaknya tidak berusara dan getarannya jauh dari indera perasanya.

Naruto mencoba menenagkan jiwanya. Otot matanya direlekskannya. Lelah menatap Hinata yang masih setia menunduk diam. Menghadapi Hinata butuh pasokan sabar sebesar Himalaya. "Wah. Sekelas tapi bisa beda. Padahal semalaman Sakura di apartemen Sasuke. Memang sih, mereka tidur sampai larut malam. Tapi tugas yang mereka kerjakan tidak ada hubungan dengan tugas kuliah. Tugas kenikmatan lebih tepatnya yang mereka kerjakan,"

Wajah Hinata langsung blushing akut. Pias karena ketahuan berbohong dan juga karena pemilihan kata yang diucapkah Naruto. Uggh. Pria ini. Hinata ingin membalas. Tapi otaknya buntu. Jadilah dia hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya.

"kau ku maafkan. Tapi besok. Jika kau masih tidak membalas panggilanku. Akan ku buat kau benar-benar sibuk,"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Naruto bingung.

Naruto memajukan badannya untuk sedikit mengintimidasi Hinata dan sukses membuat Hinata mundur ke belakang.

"Akan ku buat kau sibuk mengeluarkan desahan penuh kenikmatan saat kejantananku merobek selaput pembatas di bibir bawahmu. Aku akan terus menunggangimu sampai kau tau makna kesibukan yang sebenarnya. Akan ku buat kau terus menjerit sampai tenggorokanmu kering dan tidak lagi mengeluarkan kebohongan di bibir mungilmu. Dan akan ku,"

"AKU MENGERTI AKU MENGERTI," Hinata tidak sanggup lagi mendengar perkataan gila yang terus keluar dari mulut pria gila didepannnya ini. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Nafasnya bahkan terengah-engah. Bukan karena terangsang oleh kata-kata gila Naruto. Lebih kepada malu dan menahan marah.

Beda dengan Naruto yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah dengan mata yang membulat tajam. Perlahan Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan santai, tanpa melepaskan pandangan nakalnya ke arah Hinata.

"good girl,"

.

.

.

Dan sekarang dimulai lah hari-hari penuh bahagia Naruto dan sayangnya penuh neraka bagi Hinata. Hinata di tuntut menjadi pacar yang penyayang dan pengertian. Membuatkan bento dan makan bersama. Mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesan dengan kata-kata yang manis. Mengucapkan kata-kata cinta setiap kali berjumpa dan berpisah. Bahkan di barengi dengan ciuman perpisahan. Lebih tepatnya lumatan perpisahan.

Ingin sekali memberontak. Mengadukan pada Ni-Sannya untuk membereskan cecenguk itu. masalahnya, Neji jarang pulang kerumah. Sekalinya pulang, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidur. Ayahnya juga sama. Jadi harus dimana lagikah tempat dia mengadu?

.

.

.

Malam minggu adalah malam yang khas untuk para kekasih saling memadu kasih. Begitu juga dengan pasangan NaruHina. Dan ini adalah momen yang paling dinantikan Naruto dan momen yang paling tidak dinantikan Hinata.

Itu terlihat dari pakaian yang masing-masing mereka kenakan. Naruto dengan kaos putih ditambah dengan jaket kulit, serta celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu kets yang menampakan kesan casual pada penampilannya.

Sedang Hinata, penampilannya sama seperti saat mereka pergi kekampus. Karena sememangnya Hinata memang benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk kencan.

Naruto sendiri memandang santai penampilan Hinata. Tapi tidak hatinya. Hatinya sangat kecewa. tapi sengaja tidak ditampakkan di depan Hinata. hampir seminggu Naruto menoleransi cara berpakaian Hinata. Tapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak mempunyai rencana untuk menghancurkan pertahanan Hinata.

"Kau tidak ingin mengganti bajumu sayang. ini kencan pertama kita,"

Hinata memutar bolanya jengah. gerakan yang berani dilakukan karena masih berada di pekarangan rumahnya. ckckck. Hinata tidak kah kau belajar dari kesalahanmu. kau bermain dengan orang yang salah.

Naruto menatap Hinata dingin. merasa ditatapi, Hinata menatap Naruto tapi dengan cepat Naruto mengubah ekspresinya menjadi senyuman lebar.

"Suit yourself, Baby,"

.

Hinata bingung. sedari tadi Naruto tidak memprotesi penampilannya. Bahkan setelah sampai di gedung bioskop dan mengantri membeli tiket, Naruto masih setia memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Padahal ramai orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tawa mengejek. Ada yang mencemoh dirinya dan ada juga yang mencemoh Naruo. Bahkan secara tidak sengaja, ada yang membisiki mereka dengan kata-kata beauty and beast.

Hinata kira Naruto akan malu dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja di sini. Karena sememangnya itulah yang paling diinginkan Hinata. Pria seperti Naruto itu punnya harga diri setinggi tempat tinggal dewa zeus. Jadi tidak mungkin batin Naruto tidak terusik sedikitpun.

Tapi harapan tingallah harapan. Naruto bahkan sesekali mengecup pipinya mesra seakan tidak risih dipandangi dengan tatapan mencemoh itu.

.

Naruto tidak tuli. Dia mendengar semua itu. marah? Tentu saja. dia adalah pria dengan harga diri paling tinggi. sikap Hinata masih bisa di tolerir hanya untuk beberapa hari. Tapi bukan selamanya. Dia menganut paham dimana wanita adalaha makhluk yang harus tunduk para pria. Apa gunanya adam memberikan tulung rusuknya kepada hawa jika yang diberi tidak tau berterima kasih alias membangkang. Karena itulah, hari ini dia akan mengambil alih kendalinya. jika saja Hinata tidak berulah, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal sejauh ini. jangan salahkan dia. salahkan gadis disebelahnya yang berani menantangnya. tidak ada yang berani menantang Naruto. tidak dulu. sekarang dan tidak di masa depan.

.

Hinata menatap bingung kesekelilingnya. Intuisi nya mengatakan ada yang salah. Entahlah. Tapi Hinata sendiri bingung. sedang Naruto terlihat santai duduk di sofa panjang yang cukup untuk mereka berdua sambil matanya fokus kelayar depan yang menampilan barisan iklan sebelum menuju film utama. Hinata sendiri lupa film apa yang dipesan Naruto.

Hinata kembali mengamati sekelilingnya yang tidak tampak seorangpun kecuali mereka berdua. Memang ruangan VIP ini tidak terlalu besar. Hanya berisi 6 sofa besar yang lembut untuk para penonton VIP yang mebawa pasangannya. Tapi tidak mungkin sesepi inikan.

Lampu cahaya yang menggelap membuat kesadaran Hinata kembali. Perlahan dia mendekati sofa yang Naruto duduki dan duduk merapat ke lengan sofa. Hinata fikir, Naruto akan menarik badannya atau protes. Anehnya Naruto diam saja dan masih fokus menatap kearah layar.

Mencoba membuang pikiran buruk, Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

Dan saat film sudah dimulai, Hinata baru menyadari kesalahan apa yang dibuat saat film itu berputar setelah 5 menit.

Tubuhnya menegang tidak percaya. Karena film yang saat ini berputar dilayar menampilkan adengan hubungan intim tanpa sensor.

"apa apa ini. kau gila?" Hinata menatap layar didepanya tidak percaya. Dengan cepat dia berdiri untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tapi gerakan tangan Naruto lebih cepat. Dengan gesit dia tangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata dan ditariknya kuat, sehingga tubuh Hinata terhempas pangkuannya. Hinata tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Dia memberontak hebat yang dibalas Naruto dengan kekehan kecil.

"sshhhh, sayang. Jangan seperti itu. lihatlah dihadapanmu. Bukankan mereka menakjubkan," bisik Naruto di kuping Hinata dengan sangat seduktif.

Hinata langsung menutup bola matanya erat-erat dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Tidak ingin melihat adegan itu lebih lanjut. Tapi suara desahan yang keras dan terus berkumandang membuat Hinata sangat malu. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh ke pipi.

"Ku mohon-Kumohon Naruto hentikan," bisik Hinata parau yang masih ditangkap oleh pendengaran Naruto.

Wajah Naruto berubah dingin. Dia kembali berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Kau terlalu menganggapku remeh sayang. Apa kau kira ancamanku hanya sebagai angin lalu,"

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menyelusup masuk ke dalam kaos besar Hinata dan memberikan sedikit tekanan di kedua payudara Hinata yang terbungkus tanktop dan bra. Hinata terpekik kecil. Dia mencoba menarik kedua tangan dari balik kaosnya. Dan tentu saja usaha Hinata sia-sia. Bahkan Naruto dengan kurang ajarnya memainkan puncaknya dengan sangat mahir.

Hinata sedikit mendesah atas perlakuan Naruto. Bukan karena dia menyukainya. Hanya saja ini reaksi alamiah. Tangannya yang tadinya mencoba menarik tangan Naruto digunakannya untuk mengunci mulutnya sendiri.

Air matanya kembali mengalir deras disela-sela desahannya. Sedangkan Naruto tertawa sadis melihat ketidakmampuan kekasihnya.

"menjerit sesukamu sayang. Ruangan ini kedap suara," bisik Naruto sambil mengigit kecil telinga Hinata.

Aksi Naruto tidak sampai di situ. Dengan cepat dia tarik tanktop serta bra Hinata. Tangannya kembali memijit payudara Hinata yang sudah polos digenggamannya. Sentuhan itu membuat Naruto ikut mendesah nikmat. Sial. Padahal niatnya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Hinata. Tapi malah membuat Junior Naruto ikut bangun. Tekanan tidak teratur dari bokong Hinata membuat sang junior memaksa ingin dipuaskan juga. Seperti buah simalakama. Ingin membuat Hinata yang tersiksa batin malah dia ikut-ikutan tersiksa.

Kesadaran Naruto hilang. Dia lupa akan tujuanya. Dia seolah terbawa oleh suasana yang diciptakannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar Naruto bukan lagi memijat dada Hinata melainkan meremasnya dengan kuat.

Backsound dari film yang sengaja dia putar tidak membantu sama sekali. Suara desahan yang terus menerus keluar dari film yang sengaja dia putar malah membuat dia amat sangat tersiksa.

 _Payudaranya besar dan lembut. Sial._

Desahan Naruto kembali menjadi-jadi. Bahkan pinggul Naruto ikut bergoyang seperti seseorang yang bernar-benar bercinta.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa pasrah sambil memejamkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya. Ada sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perutnya dan bagian kewanitaannya. Sensasi yang tidak pernah dia rasakan tapi entah kenapa terasa nikmat. Dan Hinata benci itu. apalagi yang melakukannya ada sosok dibelakangnya.

"FUCK. FUCK," Naruto melajukan pergerakannya tanpa sadar. Kata-katanya terus meracau tidak tentu arah. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang air matanya semakin mengalir deras dengan tangan yang masih membekap mulutnya.

Dan lengkingan tinggi dari para actor di layar kaca, seakan menggambarkan Naruto dan Hinata yang juga akan mencapai puncaknya. Dan geraman terakhir Naruto mengakhiri pertunjukan panas itu.

.

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Celana jeansnya basah. Sial. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia lepas control seperti ini. perlahan dia menarik kedua tangannya dari payudara Hinata. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya lelah untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Suara pekikan kecil Hinata membuat alam bawah sadarnya kembali. Bisa dia lihat punggung gadis itu bergetar seperti menangis. Perlahan dia majukan tubuhnya dan dia putar tubuh mungil Hinata menghadapnya.

wajah gadis itu memerah bercampur keringat dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Kedua tangannya masih menutup bibirnya. Suara tangisan yang tertahan membuat hati Naruto sedikit tercubit. Mata Naruto berubah sendu. Perubahan yang tidak bisa dilihat Hinata karena mata Hinata yang terus menunduk kebawah.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata. Belum lagi tangannya menyentuh pipi Hinata. Dengan kasar Hinata menepisnya.

Tentu saja Naruto terkejut. Hatinya kembali tercubit. Kembali penolakan yang diterima setiap perasaan tulus yang ingin disampaikan untuk gadis didepannya. Ego yang besar membuat Naruto mengeraskan hatinya. Rasa kasihan itu kembali dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Tatapan benci Hinata dibalasnya dengan tatapan tidak kalah dinginnya.

"Ini peringatan terakhirku. Berhenti bermain-main denganku,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am Very Good Bad Boy**

 **Naruto Hinata**

 **Proudly present**

 **By**

 **Marie-chan**

 **CHAPTER 4  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata masih merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, tidak peduli bahwa matahari sudah meninggi, dan ponselnya yang terus berdering. Kejadian tadi malam masih membekas jelas dalam ingatannya. Kebiadapan Naruto tidak bisa ditoleransi. Walaupun Hinata mempunyai pikiran wanita zaman Heian, tapi dia hidup di abad modern. Dia paham mengenai wanita mempunyai hak yang sama besar dengan pria. Dan perbuatan Naruto amat sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan. Merendahkannya sampai ke pada titik yang paling rendah. Darah Hyuuga terasa berkobar menuntut balas akan hinaan yang dia terima.

Hinata meremas kain bantalnya dengan kuat. Mengingat bahwa pria itu tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Bahkan dengan tidak tau malunya masih melumat bibirnya saat mengantarnya pulang. Ingin sekali dia mengadukan perbuatan si bejat itu pada ayah dan kakaknya. Tapi sayangnya, ada fakta yang harus diterima. Seperti dirinya yang berasal dari klan yang disegani, Naruto pun begitu. Bahkan Naruto terlahir dari dua klan yang paling dihormati dan ditakuti di negri ini.

Hinata tidak mau menjadi Helen from Troy. Menghancurkan klannya sendiri hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Dia egois. Tapi mengorbankan Ayah dan Kakaknya tidak pernah ada dalam pikiran Hinata.

Tapi, bukan berarti Hinata tidak membalas semua perbuatan Naruto. Dia hanya perlu menyusun strategi yang jitu dan menjalankannya diwaktu yang tepat. Dan juga, butuh sedikit bantuan dari kedua temannya.

 _'Lihat saja kau Uzumaki Naruto, akan ku balas perbuatanmu yang merendahkanku,"_

.

.

.

Sasuke agak sedikit mengeserkan bangkunya, menjauh dari Naruto. Bukan karena pagi ini Naruto memiliki bau badan yang kurang enak. Hanya saja pagi ini aura membunuh Naruto amat sangat terasa. Haruskah dia menelpon kantor pengacara dan juga kantor polisi untuk mengantisipasi keadaan lebih lanjut?

"Kami-Sama. Apalagi paha dan betisnya. Shit. Ingin sekali menempatkannya di pinggulku. Pasti terasa sangat pas,"

Sasuke kembali menggeser menjauh.

"kulitnya man…. Seperti kain sutra yang tidak ternilai harganya. Ah.. bahkan bayangannya saja sangat indah,"

Sasuke mengeluarkan jas anti peluru dan juga helmet full face beserta sarung tangan hitam dan mengenakanya dengan pantas dan elegan.

"Harum tubuhnya menggeterkan sampai ke batang-batangku. Kau tau, sejak tadi dia menggeram minta dikenalkan,"

Sasuke menagkupkan tangannya dan berdoa dengan khusyuknya, semoga orang-orang ini bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bereinkarnasi. Yah itupun kalau jiwa mereka masih utuh. Sedetik Sasuke selesai berdoa, detik itu juga suara letupan terngiang jelas di telinganya.

"Amin….,"

.

Hinata sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ketenangan ini lah yang diperlukan saat ini. walau masih saja ada beberapa orang tepatnya kaum adam yang sesekali melirik dan mengirimkan sinyal untuk dilihat padanya. Itu hal yang biasa baginya. Lagipula, bukan salahnyakan terlahir cantik dan menarik. Asal tidak di sentuh, Hinata masih bisa menoleransi.

Baru saja dia menikmati kedamaiannya dengan novel karya charlotte lamb ditangannya, tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik dengan kasar dan buku bacaannya di campakkan begitu saja. Hinata tadinya ingin protes, tapi, saat melihat siapa yang berani bersikap kurang ajar padanya, dia hanya bisa mengikuti. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukan jika pria ini sudah bertindak.

Hinata diseret paksa ke ruangan kelas yang kosong. Setelah megunci, Naruto kembali mefokuskan pandangannya pada Hinata. Hinata sedikit bingung dengan raut wajah Naruto yang seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Dipandangi seperti itu, otomatis tubuh Hinata bergerak mundur perlahan. Gerakan Hinata malah membuat Naruto menggeram marah.

"Apa kau harus berpakaian seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat ketakutan hinata berganti dengan kebingungan. Tunggu. Pakaiannya. Memang ada masalah dengan pakaiannya. Hinata memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dengan seksama. tidak ada yang salah. Gaunnya tidak ketat atau melekat. Potongannya pun tidak pendek. hanya 10 centi diatas lutut. Dan flat shoes putih. selesai.

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan bingung. dipandangi seperti itu, api di hati Naruto padam, malah berkobar api di bawah perutnya. Wajah bingung Hinata terlihat sangat menggoda. Seperti kucing kecil yang minta di elus. Errrrr. Mana tahan. Apalagi pemuda nafsuan sepertinya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengumamkan mantra-mantra agar dia bisa mengendalikan nafsunya.

"Sudah tau kaki pendek, untuk apa dibuka-buka segala. Itu sangat menganggu. Apalagi bagian bahumu itu. penuh lemak. Kau itu sudah jelek. Jadi terima apa adanya. Beruntung pria sepertiku masih mau menerimamu. Jadi tidak perlu mengumbar-ngumbar hal-hal yang tidak perlu,"

Jika Hinata memiliki setengah saja kekuatan Neji, ingin sekali dia merobek-robek mulut kotor Naruto dengan katana ayahnya, dan memberikan pada anjing temannya, akamaru untuk dimakan. Hinata mencoba meredakan amarahnya. Ingat Hinata harus sabar. Akan ada saatnya dimana semua penghinaan ini akan terbalas. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya, jika tidak membuat barometer kemarahan Hinata sampai tingkat maksimum.

"ckckck. Wanita sekarang. Memakai pakaian seperti kurang bahan. Saat disentuh dan dipegang, menjerit seolah-olah menjadi korban. Dasar wanita,"

Hinata tidak pernah menyelesaikan masalah dengan tangan. Baginya, Tabu bagi seorang wanita menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk membalas lawannya. Berterima kasihlah pada Uzumaki Naruto karena detik pertama pertemuan mereka, semua aturan Hinata tentang wanita telah dilanggarnya. Seperti sekarang ini. amarah yang tidak terkendali membuat Hinata tanpa sadar melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto.

Hanya saja Hinata lupa. Bahwa yang dihadapinya bukan pria sembarangan. Dan gossip bukan sekadar gossip. Naruto di pukul dengan balok saja baloknya pecah. Nah Hinata. Tangan kecil seperti itu. memukul nyamuk saja, malah nyamuknya ketawa geli. Apalagi memukul Naruto. Bisa dipastikan siapa yang berakhir di rumah sakit.

.

Naruto menahan tawanya untuk tidak lepas. Sedang Hinata masih menangis tersedu-sedu diranjang rumah sakit, sambil memandangi tanggannya yang telah dibebat habis. Dokter mendiagnosa buku jari Hinata retak akibat benturan keras. Perlu waktu tiga minggu untuk pulih sepenuhnya.

"Ini semua salahmu. Gara-gara kau tanganku jadi sakit begini," Hinata memandang Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Ucapan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto melepas tawanya, yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Tawa Naruto tentu saja membuat amarah Hinata kembali berkobar. "Berhenti menertawaiku," jerit Hinata kesal. Gerakan tubuh Hinata membuat tangannya yang terluka kembali berdenyut keras, Hinata kembali menjerit kesakitan.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak senang. "Dasar bodoh. Sudah terluka masih saja ceroboh. Berhenti bergerak," Naruto mendekati ranjang hinata dan memaksa Hinata untuk berbaring.

"memang gara-gara siapa tanganku retak," gumam Hinata kecil, tapi masih bisa didengar Naruto yang berada disebelahnya. Mana berani Hinata meninggikan suaranya jika didepan Naruto. Bisa-bisa kejadian 18 tahun keatas kembali terulang. Memikirkannya saja membuat hati Hinata berubah sekeras batu. " _Melawan salah, tidak melawan salah. Buah simalakama memang tidak enak."_

Naruto langsung memberikan tatapan garang terbaiknya. Suara hati Hinata seperti terdengar jelas diteling Naruto. Jika tidak memandang kondisi Hinata, Naruto benar-benar akan melakukan seperti apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Menghembuskan nafas lelah, Naruto mengembalikan atensinya pada tangan Hinata yang terbalut. Perlahan, dipijitinya tangan di sekitar area yang tidak terluka. Ada rasa sakit dihatinya saat meihat tangan Hinata yang terluka. Jika saja Naruto mau menelaah perasaannya lebih lanjut, mungkin Naruto bisa menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya dia telah jatuh cinta.

"Lain kali jika ingin memukulku, bilang terlebih dahulu. Biar aku yang memukuli diriku sendiri." Naruto berkata dengan nada yang lembut, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Hinata dengan malu-malu. Tingkah Naruto persis seperti remaja labil yang mengajak kencan untuk pertama kali. Tentu saja pemandangan seperti ini sangat tidak biasa. Ini bahkan tidak biasa bagi Naruto sendiri untuk mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Hinata yang menjadi saksi akan tingkah ganjil Naruto memandang Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

Tatapan horror Hinata disalah anggap. Benar kata orang. Saat jatuh cinta pikiran manusia berubah menjadi irrasional. Jelas-jelas Hinata memandang Hinata memandang Naruto dengan penuh ketakutan, Naruto malah menganggapnya sebagai tatapan kasih sayang. Tentu saja Naruto yang menunduk membuat bulu kuduk Hinata merinding hebat.

Naruto yang masih dengan delusinya kembali meluncurkan serangkaian kata yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan lebih horor. "Kau tenang saja. karena ini salahku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Tugas kuliahmu nanti aku yang akan mengerjakannya. Aku juga akan menyulangimu. Dan aku juga akan membawa tasmu. Jadi berhenti memandangku seperti itu,"

Hinata tau apa itu 'ingin menangis, tapi tidak ada air mata'. Tingkah Naruto sangat mencerminkan bahwa tangannya yang terluka adalah tindakan sengaja untuk menarik perhatiannya. Mata Naruto jelas mengambarkan bahwa,' _I accept your seduction, so stop trying really hard."_ Seriously? Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa kaum wanita itu membingungkan. Lihat pria didepannya. Sejuta kali lebih membingungkan dan membuat sakit kepala.

.

dibalik kaca pancuran, Naruto sedang meredakan gairahnya. sudah sejam tangan Naruto sibuk menenangkan juniornya yang sedari tadi berontok menuntut pelepasan. dulu sang Junior masih bisa ditenangkan dengan wanita yang biasa dikencani Naruto, tapi sekarang, bahkan bayangan Scarlett Johansson sekalipun tidak mampu menenangkan juniornya yang masih megerang mencari air dingin tidak cukup menangkan sang pejantan untuk berhenti mengamuk.

Naruto mengumpat dibalik kaca melihat kondisinya sendiri. "Sialan. brengsek. gadis itu benar-benar,"

Bayangan Hinata yang telanjang memenuhi pikirannya. Payudara yang besar dengan puncak kecil bewarna pink, bokong yang padat seperti meminta untuk diremas, kulit halus yang tampak berkilau dibawah cahaya lampu, membuat kocokan Naruto bertambah kuat. Dan saat mencapai klimaks, Naruto tidak lupa menjeritkan nama Hinata.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi tetap saja, bayangan Hinata yang telanjang terus menerus menari dipikirannya. baru kali ini Naruto ingin menangis melihat batangnya yang tidak mau tidur. Dia mengutuk mulut besarnya yang bertingkah seperti seorang gentleman meminjamkan apartmennya untuk gadis itu memulihkan diri selama tiga minggu tanpa berbuat yang iya-iya pada gadis itu.

.

 **Flashback**

Naruto memandang bingung dengan gadis disampingnya yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mengotak-ngatik hp ditanganya. Entah siapa yang dihubungi Hinata, yang jelas setiap Hinata membaca pesan balasan dari entah siapa yang dikirimnya pesan, wajahnya selalu berubah masam. Walaupun imut, tapi tetap saja, asam tetap asam. Mana tahan Naruto yang pencinta manisan cinta melihat raut masam Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

"Ino dan Sakura. Ck. Mereka menyebalkan. Katanya sahabat sejati. Sahabat sedang kesusahan malah tidak menolong,"

"Memangnya mau minta tolong apa?"

"menginap tiga minggu ditempat mereka," balas Hinata acuh tak acuh. Mungkin karena masih terpaku dengan Hpnya, tanpa sadar Hinata membalas semua ucapan Naruto dengan nada bersahabat.

"Untuk apa menginap? kau kan punya rumah?"

Hinata menatap sebel pada Naruto. Naruto yang terus menerus bertanya, membuat konsentrasi Hinata pecah yang saat ini sedang berkomunikasi dengan dua sahabatnya.

"Tou-San dan Ni-San ku bisa gila jika melihat keadaanku sekarang,"

Naruto memutar bola matanya mengejek. Menganggap apa yang diucapkan Hinata terlalu berlebihan.

"Dulu saat aku terkena demam campak. Tou-San dan Nii-San mengirimku ke kuil Hyuuga di Kyoto. Aku dikarantina selama hampir tiga bulan. Tou-San dan Nii-San bahkan menjalankan ritual puasa selama setahun supaya aku cepat sembuh. Sekarang, apa pendapatmu jika saat ini Tou-San dan Nii-San melihat keadaan ku sekarang?"

Tadinya Naruto masih menganggap itu sebagai lelucon. Tapi saat melihat wajah serius Hinata, senyum mengejek itu langsung hilang berganti tatapan tidak complex lelaki Hyuuga memang sangat terkenal. Tapi Naruto baru menyadari bahwa penyakit pria Hyuuga lebih parah dari yang pernah didengarnya. Hinata yang terkena campak saja bisa seperti itu, apalagi jika mereka mengetahui bahwa gadis kesayangan mereka mengalami retak tulang. Naruto sendiri merasa ngeri membayangkan masa depannya.

"Apa Tou-San dan Nii-San mu, itu, nnn, tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

Hinata kembali menatap Naruto dengan marah. Tapi memilih diam. karena dia terlalu malas menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Dia paling benci saat orang mengkritik sikap ayah dan kakaknya terhadap dirinya. Walaupun terkadang ayah dan kakaknya sangat menyebalkan dan memang sangat berlebihan, tapi, hanya dia yang boleh berfikiran seperti itu. orang luar tidak berhak mengkritik sikap ayah dan kakaknya.

Hinata tentu saja pernah melancarkan aksi protesnya mengenai pengawalan ketat dan penjagaan yang setara dengan protokol perlindungannya, setara dengan president united states. dari mogok makan, mogok tidur, bahkan mogok mandi pernah Hinata lakukan agar kedua laki-laki yang dicintainya berhenti terlalu mengekang hidupnya. Tapi saat Hinata marah, ayahnya selalu saja membawa nama ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Ayah dan kakaknya malah ikut mengancamnya. bagaimana Hinata tidak luluh jika sedikit saja Hinata protes Ayah dan Kakaknya akan bunuh diri menemui ibu mereka.

"Huhuhu. Istriku. Lihatlah putri kecil kita. Dia sudah tidak ingin lagi mendengarkan kata-kata Tou-Sannya ini. huhuhu. Padahal, aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikannya. Dia tidak tau betapa sedihnya hati ini saat kau pergi. Huhuhu. Apalah salah pria tua ini. kenapa putrinya tidak memahami dan mengerti. bawa saja aku sayang. huhuhu. putri kecil kita sudah tidak menyayangi Tou-Sannya ini,"

di ancam seperti itu, tentu saja Hinata menurut dan lama kelamaan mulai membiasakan dirinya. walaupun sekarang tidak terlalu ekstrim. untunglah datangnya Ino dan Sakura dapat membuatnya bernafas lega. ditambah dengan urusan perusahaan, Ayah dan Kakaknya sedikit melonggarkan penjagaan mereka padanya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. wajahnya kembali murung. dia memang terbebas dengan ayah dan kakaknya. tapi sekarang ada satu lagi yang mengacaukan hidupnya. Hinata ingin sekali menangisi hidupnya.

Naruto jadi merasa bersalah setelah mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu. wajah Hinata yang berubah dari marah, kecewa, bingung dan kembali bersedih membuat perasaan bersalah itu menjadi semakin besar. tapi itu sebentar, sebelum berganti dengan perasaan bingung. bingung mengenai sikapnya jika berhadapan dengan gadis disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana jika tinggal ditempatku?"

Padahal Naruto sangat ikhlas mengatakannya. Bahkan pikiran-pikiran tidak senonoh tidak hinggap dipikirannya saat mengusulkan itu. tapi Hinata tidak berfikir seperti itu. mata Hinata memandangnya seolah-olah mengatakan 'kau gila jika aku menyetujuinya. Siapa yang mau tinggal serumah dengan rubah gila sepertimu'

Tentu saja itu membuat Naruto marah. "Ya sudah jika tidak mau. Tidak usah memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan seperti itu," bentak Naruto sambil menghentak-hentakkan kursi yang didudukinya. Menunjukkan bahwa saat ini dia sedang marah. Sialan gadis ini. dia ikhlas itu hanya ada ditahun kabisat. Dan gadis ini lagi-lagi menolak, bahkan mengejek niat tulusnya. Siapa yang tidak emosi?

Hinata sendiri tidak sekalipun merasa bersalah. Siapa suruh jadi orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Bukan salahnyakan menganggap ucapan Naruto tersirat maksud lain.

"Kalau kau mau menonton video porno secara live, yah, tinggal di tempat sahabatmu pasti tidak masalah," ucap Naruto dengan santai sambil sesekali melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Dari situ dia bisa melihat Hinata tidak mempercayai ucapannya. "Mereka tinggal bersama kekasih mereka. wajar kan kalau setiap malam mereka melakukannya. Yah, siap-siap saja untuk tidak tidur semalaman. Mungkin kau akan terdengar jeritan-jeritan panas dimalam hari,"

Muka Hinata berubah pucat. Dan Naruto sangat senang karena hal itu. lagipula yang diucapnya tidak sepenuhnya salah. Hanya saja, jika Hinata sedikit menggunakan logikanya, mana mungkin apartemen mewah yang ditempati sahabatnya mempunyai dinding setipis rumah susun. Tentu saja jeritan itu hanya tuhan dan mereka saja yang tahu.

Tadinya Naruto sangat gembira saat berhasil mengajak Hinata ke tempatnya. walaupun Hinata masih saja tidak mau, berbekal sumpah mengatasnamakan kakeknya Jiraiya akan disambar petir jika dia melakukan yang tidak-tidak dengan Hinata, akhirnya Hinata mau melepaskan sedikit kewaspadaannya.

Semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Mereka makan malam, dengan Naruto yang menyulangi Hinata (dengan penuh paksaan). Mereka menonton film kesukaan Hinata dan lagi-lagi dengan Naruto yang terlihat girang sendiri, dan Hinata yang mencoba menutupi wajah kesalnya. Kesal karena sedari tadi Naruto asik menariknya kesana dan kesini.

Dan saat ingin tidur, tragedy itulah terjadi. Naruto yang akan tidur di ruang tamu, lupa mengambil bajunya di kamar tidurnya yang saat ini ditempati Hinata. Saat masuk, tampaklah pemandangan indah itu. Hinata tanpa balutan busana sedikitpun, sedang berdiri menyamping dari arah pandangannya. Nafas Naruto ketika itu langsung berhenti. Untung saja Naruto cepat-cepat menutup pintu sebelum Hinata menyadari kehadirannyadan berlari seperti orang gila masuk kekamarnya. Naruto bahkan mengunci pintunya dari dalam dan melemparnya keluar jendela. Naruto bahkan mengeser beberapa peraboton kearah pintu. Berharap dengan usahanya, dia tidak akan bisa menyerang Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang terlelap sambil memimpikan kerajaan khayalannya, tidak menyadari, bahwa tidak jauh dari situ, ada seorang pemuda yang meringkuk dalam sudut kamar mandi menenangi gairahnya.

"Kalau Jii-San mati? Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula pria itu sudah sangat tua. Mati diusia seperti itu bukannya berkah?"

.

Sasuke memandang bingung sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur lelap dimeja. Dengan sengaja, dia hempaskan tubuhnya kuat-kuat di samping Naruto, dan Naruto tentu saja terkejut dan menoleh kesana-kemari. Melihat yang menganggunya adalah Sasuke, yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar, Naruto medengus pelan, dan melipat tangannya untuk bersiap-siap melanjutkan lagi mimpinya.

Saat ini dia tidak punya tenaga melawan sahabatnya. semalaman dia tidak tidur dan sibuk menguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Dan saat bertemu dengan Hinata untuk sarapan, Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam Hinata. Itu semua mampu membuat tenaga dalamnya terkuras sampai ke tingkat yang tak tertolong.

Dan Hinata yang memang tidak tahu menahu permasalahan Naruto, dengan tak acuh, melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Naruto yang memang otaknya sejak mengenal Hinata tidak lagi mengenal makna kewarasan, langsung menggeram hebat dalam hati, saat Hinata melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang wajar. Apa yang dilakukan Hinata membuat adiknya kembali menggeram hebat. Bahkan celananya ikut bergetar akibat gemuruh hebat di selangkangannya.

Saat Hinata mengigit ujung roti. Naruto menggeram hebat.

Saat Hinata menjilat ujung bibirnya karena bekas susu disudut bibirnya. Naruto menggeram hebat.

Saat Hinata menunduk untuk mengambil tasnya di sofa, Naruto yang saat itu sedang duduk dibelakang Hinata, kembali lagi menggeram hebat.

Bahkan saat angin sialan meniup rambut Hinata dan memamerkan leher putih Hinata. Naruto tidak menggeram lagi. Melainkan melarikan diri kedalam toilet terdekat untuk melakukan aktifitas yang digemarinya saat mengenal Hinata. Onani.

Hinata tentu saja tidak peduli. Dia tau Naruto tidak waras. Jadi tingkah tidak waras Naruto dari awal dan akhir, selalu dianggap Hinata angin lalu. Poor Naruto. Seandainya dia tau apa yang dipikirkan Hinata tentang pengorbanannya, mungkin Naruto tidak akan peduli dengan sumpahnya yang mengatasnamakan kakeknya. Lagipula umur 70 tahun sudah sewajarnya cepat-cepat kembali ke sang pencipta.

"gadis liar mana yang membuat tenagamu terkuras habis?" Tanya Sasuke bingung saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang seperti habis dihisap darahnya oleh vampire.

Lama Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Mungkin karena otaknya sulit untuk berfungsi, jadi pertanyaan sesederhana itu tidak bisa ditelaahnya dengan cepat. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga sialan itu," jawab Naruto dengan lemah sambil masih tengkurap di atas meja.

"Kau sudah tidur dengannya? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi saat mengantar Sakura, Hinata tampak biasa-biasa saja. wah apa Hinata sehebat itu menahan gempuranmu, atau gempuranmu tidak sehebat dulu lagi,"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ejekan Sasuke dianggapnya angin lalu. Lagipula tenaganya sudah tidak ada. Dia akan mati terlebih dahulu, jika melawan mulut bisa Sasuke, sebelum membalaskan dendamnya pada Hyuuga Hinata. "Belum belum. Tapi sebentar lagi. Lihat saja Hyuuga sialan. Akan ku balas perbuatanmu," Naruto terus bergumam dan memaki Hinata dengan pelan. dan kemudian tertidur dengan suara ngorok yang keras.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
